The Elements of Harmony: The Next Generation
by MrLRocks78
Summary: When the Element of Harmony spirits are sent a letter from Princess Celestia about their Elements, they are sent into a spiral of shock. After years of Element representation, the time has come to pass on their Elements to six worthy foals. But how will they react? And what evil will the new generation have to face? Slightly AU.
1. Applejack's Letter

Celestia's sun was slowly inching its way down the sky, staining the heavens gold and pink and orange. In the light of the dying sunbeams, three depressed-looking fillies dragged their way across the field of Sweet Apple Acres to the barn. Applebloom had invited her friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo over for a sleepover, in the hopes of more crusading opportunities. However, they had failed at every turn.

"We're _never _gonna get our Cutie Marks!" exclaimed Applebloom as the barn's immense bulk loomed over them.

"We've tried _everything_," added Sweetie, stretching out her forehooves to express the magnitude of the situation.

"Skating, animal-taming, basketball-playing, painting," reeled off Scootaloo.

"And our flanks 'r as still as blank as one of Spike's scrolls!" finished Applebloom.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders moaned as one. They were eager and enthusiastic little fillies, albeit sometimes quite loud, but when it came to crusading they pulled out all the stops. And yet nopony had managed to get the message to them that they should test their hooves in areas _that they were good at_. Sometimes the other Ponyvillians felt as though they were speaking to a brick wall when they conversed with the Crusaders.

The Crusaders were greeted happily by a certain orange earth pony, whose cowpony hat was missing from her head. Applejack waved enthusiastically and ushered the fillies inside.

"It's nice of ya'll ta come 'n stick 'round," said Applejack, leading them up the stairs. "But it's been a long day, 'n ah'm sure ya'll're tuckered out after all that crusadin' ya've been up ta'!"

"Yeah, we are, big sis!" replied Applebloom enthusiastically.

Sweetie Belle stifled a yawn behind her hoof before adding, "But we _still _have _tons _of things left to try!"

"We _still _haven't gotten our Cutie Marks!" whined Scootaloo.

All three fillies displayed their Mark-less flanks. Applejack chuckled and creaked open the door to Applebloom's room. "Ya'll need ta get some rest, now," she whispered. "Ya got a huge day ahead of ya!"

The Crusaders nodded sleepily and yawned in unison. They trooped inside Applebloom's bedroom, the orange cowpony trotting after them. From downstairs, Applejack heard the wheezy cry of Granny Smith. "Applejack, ya'll gotta c'm down soon! Let them fillies have their hoot-nanny!"

Applejack chuckled to herself before calling back. "Ah'm on it, Granny! Comin'!"

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were already safely tucked up in bed, their eyes shut. All three fillies snored slightly. Scootaloo, being a pegasus and therefore accustomed to heights, had taken over the top bunk, while Applebloom and Sweetie shared the bottom.

Smiling to herself, Applejack placed a quick kiss on her sister's forehead, before turning off the lights and creaking the door closed. "G'night, sis," she whispered, before the door shut with a quiet 'snap'.

* * *

Granny Smith was still rocking steadily in her chair when Applejack came down. Big Macintosh was standing in a corner, fulfilling his duty and the strong, silent type.

"So what's a-hootin', Granny Smith?" asked Applejack, leaning against the wall with her blond hair flopping slightly over her freckled face.

"It's about yer Element, Jacky," replied Granny.

Applejack raised an eyebrow. It had been forever since Granny Smith had called her "Jacky". So why was she using it now? Assuming the tone that Applejack had heard Twilight use when talking to the Crusaders in one of their spazz-attacks, Applejack said, "Whut Element?"

"Don't play dumb, Jack!" snapped Granny, but there was a twinkle in her orange eyes that told Applejack that she was joking. "Ya know whut ah'm talkin' 'bout! Ya old Element o' Harmony!"

Applejack felt an eruption of surprise in the pit of her stomach. Attempting to keep her voice even, the orange earth pony said, "The one ah used tah defeat Nightmare Moon?"

"Pree-cisely," said Granny Smith. She got up from her chair and began pacing back and forth across the room.

"Whut about it?" asked Applejack curiously.

"We gawt a letter from the Princess," explained Granny, still pacing ceaselessly. "It said... well, it said summin' 'bout ya Element."

"Where's the letter now?" said Applejack.

Granny Smith turned to face the orange cowpony. She stamped one hoof on the ground. "Big Mac! The letter."

"Eeyup," said Big Mac, and drew out a piece of parchment tucked inside his yolk. The royal seal of Celestia had been previously broken, but the parchment still curled up at the ends. Applejack gazed at the letter, astonished.

"This was delivered yesterday, y'see," said Granny, as Applejack unravelled the scroll. Her green eyes scanned the letter with the utmost attention, slowly lapsing from curiousity into astonishment.

"Applebloom?" exclaimed the cowpony, when she had finished. "How c'n she handle this? It's... it's way too important to be left in the hooves of a filly! She hasn't even got 'er Cutie Mark!"

"We know," said Big Mac, in a slow, reassuring voice. "But Princess Celestia didn't say nothin' 'bout givin' it to 'er _now_, did she?"

"I guess not," muttered Applejack, throwing down the letter to try and mask her confusion.

"Sugarcube, maybe wait fer a bit," soothed Granny, trotting up to Applejack and placing a hoof on her shoulder. "Give 'er sum time tah get responsible, maybe even get 'er Cutie Mark. Then ya c'n tell her."

"A-alright," said Applejack. She swallowed a bit, then hung her head. "'S just I guess I've grown connected to mah Element. Ah can't bear tah see it in the hooves of another."

"But ya'll never be less honest," said Big Mac, placing his hoof upon his younger sister's left shoulder.

"Thanks, Mac," whispered Applejack.

Granny Smith cleared her throat. "Which is why," she added with another twinkle of the eye, "Princess Celestia decided ta give yeh ya Element back."

Applejack's head snapped up and a beam quickly replaced her unsure frown. Granny smiled back, and withdrew the Element of Honesty from underneath her scarf.

Even in the dim light of the barn's single bulb, the Element of Honesty winked and sparkled. The golden bands that made up the necklace clasp shone and glimmered, and the orange apple-shaped gem contrasted perfectly with the emerald of the apple leaves. Applejack took her Element in her hooves, and as her eyes grew wide, her granny and brother saw the Element reflected in them.

Finally, Applejack spoke. "When'll ah have tah give it up?" she asked softly, her voice a little wobbly.

Granny swept her granddaughter up in a hug. "When ya need tah," she whispered into the orange mare's ear.


	2. Fluttershy's Letter

Fluttershy nuzzled the baby mouse affectionately. The dawn was breaking, and the yellow pegasus had just fulfilled another late night's worth of healing injured animals. The sparrows had their wings properly bandaged, the squirrels had gotten their sprained wrists healed, and the bunnies were no longer sneezing. This little mouse who had hurt his leg was the last client of the night.

"There you go, little mousey," said Fluttershy, gently nosing the mouse back into his hole. "Take care, now!"

The mouse nodded and squeaked happily, before scampering off to join his mother and father. Fluttershy sighed happily, and straightened up. Suddenly, the frantic sounds of hopping reached the mare's ears.

Whipping around in alarm, Fluttershy was expecting to see an unconscious bunny carried by its companion. However, she accidentally trod on her long pink tail and tripped, landing muzzle-first on the floor.

"Ow," muttered Fluttershy, rubbing her nose.

The animals, meanwhile, had gathered around Fluttershy, and were busy preening and combing her coat and hair, and helping her up. With a gentle flap of her fragile wings, the caretaker rose into the air, and set herself gracefully on her hooves.

"Thank you, little animal friends," said Fluttershy sincerely.

The animals squeaked in welcome and scurried off to their business. Fluttershy turned again, this time with more care, and saw her beloved Angel waiting with a scroll in his mouth.

"Oh, good morning Angel," greeted Fluttershy, trotting over to her pet and nuzzling him happily. "Did you have a nice snooze?"

Angel pushed his owner away impatiently and took out the scroll. He waved it in front of Fluttershy's face for a while, hopping up and down frantically. Fluttershy smiled and gently pushed him away.

"Thank you for the mail, Angel," said Fluttershy quietly. "But the flamingoes are running low on shrimp and I simply must go to help them."

Angel shook his head frantically. He pointed to the letter, then fell to his all-fours while making his ears stream out behind him like Princess Celestia's mane. Confused, Fluttershy looked at the scroll, which was closed with the royal seal, then back at Angel, who was still doing his Princess-Celestia-impression.

"The letter... is from Princess Celestia?" asked Fluttershy tentatively. Pleased at Fluttershy's immediate realisation, Angel jumped up and nodded swiftly, before pushing the letter into Fluttershy's hooves.

"The Princess wrote to _me_?" Fluttershy said to herself as she went over to her couch to open the letter. "Why would she write to _me_, out of anypony? Is it important? Did I do something wrong? Does she want something of me?"

Angel whacked her on the flank impatiently, causing Fluttershy to squeak and blush.

"Oh, s-sorry Angel," muttered the pegasus, beginning to break the seal. "I forgot I needed to read it..."

After successfully breaking the seal, two helpful swallows fluttered over to hold the stubborn parchment open. Fluttershy's eyes slowly meandered down the page, coming to a sudden stop at the end. Her pupils dilated, and she leapt backwards behind the couch in astonishment when her Element popped out of the scroll.

It was beautiful in every sense, with its winged clasps, identical to its companions. The butterfly-shaped pearl gem winked smartly at Fluttershy, and the mare's insides wobbled.

"How could Princess Celestia ask me to do something like this?" muttered Fluttershy frantically, cantering to the window and staring out at the now sun-filled fields. "I don't know anypony who could take on the Element of Kindness! And if I have to give it to a foal... oh, no! Those poor little darlings couldn't _possibly _handle an Element in their hooves? Oh no, I don't know what to do..."

Luckily, Angel quickly hopped to her rescue. He first fell down in his Celestia impersonation, then got up and nodded frantically. Getting the message, Fluttershy managed a small smile and nodded along with her favourite bunny.

"You're absolutely right, Angel," Fluttershy told the pure-white bunny, suddenly brisk. "If that's what Princess Celestia tells me, then that's what I'm going to do!"

But as Fluttershy trotted out to start the day, her faithful bunny riding on her back, Fluttershy couldn't help but feel a flutter of anxiety. What foal was both kind and brave enough to take on an Element of Harmony?

* * *

Meanwhile, in Applebloom's room at Sweet Apple Acres, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were awoken by the crowing of the family rooster. Groaning, Applebloom's orange eyes blinked open.

"C'mon, gals," she murmured, still half-asleep. "Gettup, 's a long day ahead of us..."

Applebloom sat up and stretched her hooves, yawning widely. The disturbance of blanket stirred Sweetie Belle awake, too, and the white unicorn rose sleepily.

"Mornin', Sweetie," greeted Applebloom.

"Good morning, Applebloom," replied Sweetie Belle, tidying up her frazzled-looking mane.

The two fillies' eyes rose to the bottom of the top bunk, where Scootaloo was still fast asleep, completely oblivious to her two friends' exchanges. The other two Crusaders looked at each other, then giggled in unison. They hopped off the bed and circled the bunk, staring up at Scootaloo.

"C'mon, ya chicken!" called Applebloom, while Sweetie Belle snickered. "Too scared tah start the day?"

The word "chicken" roused Scootaloo almost instantly. The pegasus' grey-purple eyes fluttered open, and the pegasus straightened up, throwing off the blankets as she did so. Scootaloo poked her head over the bunk, to see her two other fellow Crusaders laughing openly.

"Very funny, guys," said Scootaloo grumpily, ruffling up her purple mane.

Once Scootaloo had descended the bunk's ladder, the three Crusaders performed their mandatory Crusader-hoof-five, before proceeding down the rickety steps for breakfast, talking and joking on the way.

"I wonder what we're gonna try next as a special talent," said Sweetie Belle thoughtfully, tapping her hoof against her chin.

"Maybe fire-fighting?" suggested Applebloom.

Scootaloo reared up on her hind legs in approval. "Awesome idea! Maybe Rainbow Dash can help us find a fire!"

"The Cutie Mark Crusader FIRE FIGHTERS!" yelled the trio, leaping up and hoof-fiving each other once more.

When they came downstairs, they saw nopony but Big Macintosh, who was slowly finishing up a plate of Acre apples.

"Howdy, big bro!" greeted Applebloom. "Where's Applejack 'n Granny Smith?"

"Granny's sleeping in today," said Big Mac, chewing fretfully slow. "AJ's out back, finishing off those last few trees."

"Cool!" said Sweetie Belle, her eyes widening. "Maybe we can get out apple-bucking Cutie Marks!"

"What about fire-fighting?" asked Scootaloo.

"We'll do that later," said Applebloom dismissively. "As a last resort, ah guess."

"Awright!" grinned Sweetie Belle, leading the Crusaders in yet another hoof-five. Little did they know that somepony _would _be getting their Cutie Marks that day, and it wouldn't be for fire-fighting or apple-bucking.


	3. Twilight's Letter

Twilight Sparkle trotted through the bustling crowds of Ponyville, Spike the dragon riding happily on her back. Twilight had a list of things that she had to pick up from Ditzy Doo, the mailmare, the items mostly compromising of quills, new parchment and extra ink. Nevertheless, Twilight was happy to be out and about, seeing as she had ben studying late into the night for the past few days.

As Twilight continued her steady pace, Spike spoke up. "Hey, Twi, is that Fluttershy up there?"

Twilight chuckled without breaking her trot. "Oh Spike," she said to the dragon. "Fluttershy's always looking after her animals or popping out for some groceries at this time of day. She almost never hides in - clouds?"

At the last word, the purple unicorn halted her steps. Spike toppled slightly, before regaining his balance and hopping up on his legs. He shielded his eyes from the sun with a hand and squinted.

"Twilight, that's _definitely _Fluttershy!" exclaimed Spike.

Twilight looked up, frowning in confusion. "Fluttershy!" she called up to her friend. "What are you doing up there?"

The unicorn cantered until she was almost directly below the fluffy white cloud. Behind the wisps of cumulus cloud, Twilight could spot the yellow feathers and trembling pink mane of the shy pegasus. Concern welled up in Twilight's stomach, and she called out again.

"Fluttershy!" yelled Twilight. "What are you doing? Come down from there!"

There was an awkward whimpering sound, and Fluttershy withdrew deeper into the cloud. Twilight sighed exasperatedly and looked expectantly to Spike for help. When the dragon realised he was being silently asked for help, he simply shrugged and said, "Looks like we're not getting new quills this week."

Twilight groaned and surrounded Spike with magic. Plopping him down on the ground, Twilight went to help his friend, while saying over her shoulder, "Stay there for me, Spike!"

When Fluttershy was in Twilight's direct line of vision, the unicorn teleported the pegasus down on to the ground. In a spark of magenta and a puff of smoke, Fluttershy was cowering on the ground. Surprised to find herself on the ground, Fluttershy whimpered and shielded herself from Twilight with her hooves and wings.

Twilight trotted over to Fluttershy and looked over her worriedly. "Fluttershy, are you okay? You look petrified? What's happened?"

Fluttershy said something so quiet it was undistinguishable.

"Er... Fluttershy?" said Twilight awkwardly, the situation reminding the unicorn irresistably of the first time she had met the yellow pegasus. "Are you okay?"

"I..." muttered Fluttershy, before heaving in a huge breath. "I have something to tell you, Twilight..."

"Well, why don't you tell me while standing up?" said Twilight kindly, helping the caretaker up with a light push of magic. Fluttershy whimpered again and squeaked out a little word. "Um..."

"Yes?" said Twilight earnestly.

"Uh... I got a letter..." said Fluttershy, ducking her head as though this was something to be horribly ashamed of.

"Well, that's nice!" said Twilight happily. "Who was it from? Applejack? Rainbow Dash? Or is it Rarity? Oh no..." Twilight gulped as another memory swam into her mind. "Please don't tell me you have another model career you want to end!"

Fluttershy smiled weakly. "N-no, nothing of the sort..."

"Good," said Twilight sincerely, and the two shared a laugh. "So, what's this letter about?"

"Um..." whispered Fluttershy yet again. "It's... um, well it's from Princess Celestia..."

Twilight's eyes lit up. "Princess Celestia! Oh, what did she say? What was it about?"

"Well," muttered Fluttershy, perking her head up slightly, "it said something about my Element..."

But before Fluttershy could elaborate, the two mares were interrupted by a loud belching sound. The duo galloped back to Spike, who was holding a slightly smoking scroll in his claws, sealed with the royal symbol.

"That's Princes Celestia's seal!" gasped Twilight. "Why would she be writing at this time?"

"Um, it's probably because - " began Fluttershy softly, but Twilight unintentionally cut her off.

"Read it out, Spike," requested the unicorn.

"Yes, ma'am!" said Spike, and cracked open the seal. He rolled the parchment open and, clearing his throat, read the following:

"_Dear Twilight,_

_Faithful student, I fear that a dark time has come upon us. An unknown evil, much more dreaded than Discord or Queen Chrysalis, has swooped upon Equestria. The Elements of Harmony are the only things able to defeat this enemy, but the catch is that the time has come upon the Elements._

_You must now pass on your Element to a worthy foal, capable of handling and upholding your Element. If needed, help can be requested from your fellow Element bearers._

_I apologise most profoundly for doing this so soon to you and your friends, as I know that you deserve longer than this to possess your Element. But the unexplainable magic that powers friendship and love has called upon me to do this, and so I must._

_Your forever trusting mentor,_  
_Princess Celestia._"

* * *

Sweetie Belle lifted her hind legs, clinging hard to the chanting of her friends' encouragement, and thumped her back hooves as hard as she could on the trunk of the apple tree. The bark shuddered a bit, and a few stray leaves were dislodged. However, the best the little unicorn got out of it was a slightly trembling apple that quickly ceased.

Sweetie hung her head, and felt her pale-green eyes well up with angry tears. She heard frantic hoofsteps, and felt two familiar hooves sling themselves around her shoulders.

"Aw, cheer up, Sweetie," said Applebloom, as she and Scootaloo led the sobbing unicorn to the far end of the Acres.

"That was an awesome go!" said Scootaloo enthusiastically.

"N-no it w-wasn't!" stammered Sweetie, shaking uncontrollably. "That was worse than a bunny's buck! I'll _never _get my Cutie Mark!"

Scootaloo and Applebloom shot each other a confused and worried look. Sweetie Belle could easily control her feelings, and besides, she almost never got out of control. But now, it seemed that she had just gotten one fail too many.

"Ah, don' worry, Sweetie," said Applejack, trotting over to comfort her sister's friend. "Listen, when ah was a filly, mah first buck was far worse than that."

Sweetie sniffled and looked up at the cowpony. "You're lying."

"Ah'm the Element of Honesty," grinned Applejack. "How c'n ah lie? 'Sides, ya'all c'n ask Big Mac 'r Granny Smith, they'll tell ya."

Scootaloo looked at Applejack in awe. "Seriously?" she said, amazed.

"Yup," smiled Applejack. "Ah didn't even shake 'em leaves! But y'know what ah did?"

"W-what?" stammered Sweetie.

"Ah _practiced_. Every day, ah bucked harder 'n harder, and soon, ah was fit enough to take over half the farm! 'Sides, Granny 'erself said that ah had a gift for farmin'. So ah honed mah skills. Ah practiced _what ah was good at_. An' that's what ya should do, too!"

And then it hit them.


	4. The Crusaders' Realisation

"Something we're _good_ at... something we're _good _at..."

Applebloom was pacing around in circles in front of her fellow Crusaders. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were watching her, Scootaloo occasionally yawning, evidently bored and eager to get outside and do some Crusading.

"Whut are we good at?" finished Applebloom desperately, drawing to a halt directly in front of the other two.

"Um... crusading?" suggested Sweetie Belle.

"If our special talent was crusading, we'd already have our Cutie Marks!" contradicted Scootaloo.

"Oh yeah," said Sweetie Belle, hanging her head in disappointment.

Applebloom thought for a moment, tapping her hoof against her chin, then exclaimed, "Ah know! What if we go 'round asking other ponies about whut we're good at?"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle considered this motion, before grinning. "That's a great idea, Applebloom!" exclaimed Sweetie.

"Awesome!" added Scootaloo.

"Alright!" said Applebloom. The three fillies jumped into the air and slapped their hooves together, while crying out happily, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADER TALENT FINDERS!"

They landed on the floor on all four hooves, then cantered out of their clubhouse, laughing and giggling. They zipped past Applejack, who had just come to check on them, and cantered on, leaving the orange cowpony in a stumbling daze.

"Oi!" called out Applejack. "Ya'll slow down! Ya gonna get hurt or summin!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders skidded to a halt, then turned around and trotted back to the cowpony. When they reached her, Applejack was dusting off her hat and replacing it on her blonde mane. When she was done, she turned to face the Crusaders.

"Howdy, sis!" greeted Applebloom. "We were jus' won'drin..."

"...What do you think we're good at?" finished Scootaloo. They gathered together and widened their eyes, smiling angelically.

Applejack chuckled at the ruse and thought for a few seconds. Then, she said, "Well, ah gotta tell ya, ah think you're mighty fine at renovation, Applebloom."

There was a brief silence. Then, Applebloom jumped into the air, whooping. The others cheered in congratulations as Applebloom hopped around, giggling. Applejack chuckled at her sister's acts. Suddenly, Applebloom stopped dead.

"Uh," she said awkwardly, "whut's 'renovation'?"

Applejack laughed and proceeded to explain. "When somepony renovates somepony else's house, they improve it. They repair any damage caused to it and stuff."

"Oh!" said Scootaloo. "Well, Applebloom _did _awesome up our clubhouse a ton!"

"So renovating is kinda like renewing and repairing, right?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Applejack looked a bit stunned at Sweetie Belle's broad vocabulary, then smiled. "Exactly like 'at."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Scootaloo, fluttering her wings in excitement.

"So how'm ah gonna get mah Mark, sis?" asked Applebloom eagerly.

"Hang on!" said Applejack. "Ya'll gotta get tah know your _other _talents. Y'know, Scoot's 'n Sweetie's."

"Oh, yeah!" chorused the other three.

Applejack nodded and turned to the barn. "Ah'm gonna be at the Acres if anypony needs me," she called over her shoulder.

Giggling, the Crusaders ran to their wagon, Scootaloo hopping up on to her scooter. All three placed their helmets on their head, and Sweetie Belle assumed a grand, knightly voice.

"Onwards, faithful Scootaloo!" she commanded.

Everypony laughed, and Scootaloo shot off for Ponyville in a cloud of dust and much motor-like whirring.

* * *

The Crusaders' heads swerved this way and that as they looked for anypony else who they knew well enough to ask. When Bon-Bon appeared, Applebloom hastily shrank back into the wagon, but they soon past the beige earth pony.

Scootaloo looked up at the sky, shielding her eyes with her hoof as she looked for the familiar rainbow-streaked mane of her idol. Where was she at this time...?

Suddenly, a rainbow blur shot down in front of them. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle cried out in shock, but Scootaloo skidded to a stop on her scooter. Slightly out of breath, Scootaloo looked up and saw the very pegasus she had been scanning the skies for: Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash!" yelped Scootaloo happily, waving an orange hoof.

Rainbow laughed. "Hey, squirt," greeted the weather manager.

"Heya, Rainbow Dash," said Applebloom, she and Sweetie clambering out of the wagon.

"We're looking for ponies who can tell us what we're good at!" explained Sweetie brightly, removing her green helmet.

Rainbow laughed hard at this. "_Finally_!" she exclaimed. "You finally got it through your heads about that whole _good-at _thing! Man, I can't wait to tell Twi! Ha ha!"

"Is it... that much of a surprise?" said Applebloom, confused.

"Well, yeah!" said Rainbow. "Didn't ya realise how heavily we were hinting on _trying things you're good at_?"

"Um..." said Sweetie, shuffling in the dirt.

"Well..." muttered Applebloom, ducking her head.

"Not _reeeally_," admitted Scootaloo, stepping off her scooter.

"Well, at least you fillies realised it," grinned Rainbow, removing Scootaloo's helmet and ruffling the filly's mane. Scootaloo laughed and pushed Rainbow off.

"So," said the orange pegasus, "whaddaya think I'm good at?"

Rainbow tapped her hoof against her chin thoughtfully. Her magenta-rose eyes flew to Scootaloo's scooter, which was parked expertly at the side of the main road. Turning back to the Crusaders, she smirked.

"Well, _Scoot_," said Rainbow, trotting up to Scootaloo, "what do _you_think?"

"Huh?" was Scootaloo's reply.

"I mean," continued Rainbow, her eyes continuously darting back to the scooter, "you're pretty good at _scooting_, right?"

"I... I guess..." muttered Scootaloo.

"You must really like your _scooter_," added Rainbow, now tapping lightly on the scooter's handlebars.

And then it clicked.

"Scooting!" exclaimed Scootaloo. "You think I'm good at scooting?"

"You're awesome at scooting!" grinned Rainbow. "You're so good, you might even be able to use your scooter to apply some of _my _moves... with permission, of course!"

"No _way_!" cried Sweetie.

"Now _that'd _be an awesome special talent!" remarked Applebloom.

"Thanks, Rainbow!" called Scootaloo, hopping eagerly back onto her scooter and popping on her helmet.

"But we've got Cutie Marks to earn!" added Sweetie, while she and Applebloom hopped into the wagon.

As they replaced their helmets on their heads, and sped off, Sweetie Belle remarked to the other Crusaders, "Last stop: Carousel Boutique!"


	5. Rainbow's Letter

Rainbow watched the Cutie Mark Crusaders zip off to Rarity's, grinning. Once they were specks in the distance, the pegasus spread her wings and flew up to her cloud house, leaving behind a trail of rainbow.

Her house was quite grand, with rainbow streams and waterfalls and an elegant construction. The walls were made out of the softest cumulus cloud, and the tips of the windows and such had been artistically curled.

Naturally, Rainbow had made this entire structure herself.

Letting herself into her cloud house-slash-castle, Rainbow flopped down onto her couch, letting her body sink a few inches into the soft cumulus, before drawing her favourite blanket up to her neck and shutting her eyes. Right before Dash flew to dreamland, she was awoken by a slow steady tapping on her forehoof.

Grumbling audibly, Rainbow raised her head, and saw Tank the tortoise smiling at her. He had shunned his goggles, but the magical helicopter rotor on his shell still whirred, keeping Tank on Rainbow's cloud floor. Clutched in Tank's mouth was a yellowing parchment, sealed with the royal symbol.

Rainbow sat up, all napping thoughts forgotten. She gently pried the scroll from Tank's mouth, frowning in confusion. "Thanks, Tank. Now, what do we have here...?"

A faint thought flitted into Rainbow's mind, hissing about the Wonderbolts and a special request and a Sonic Rainboom, but it was instantly dismissed. The Wonderbolts sent their applications on white paper, Rainbow had seen at a Wonderbolt exhibition. And besides, the scroll was sealed with the _royal _symbol, not the Wonderbolt logo.

A rising sense of anticipation bubbled in the rainbow-maned pony. Trying to lock that particular feeling away, Rainbow managed to break the scroll and lifted Tank up on to the couch so they could read it together.

"Princess Celestia... unknown evil... Element of Loyalty... worthy foal... wait, what?!" Rainbow's eyes, so rose-like in colour, zipped back and reread the letter. Her eyes widened, and the Element of Loyalty threw the scroll on the cloud floor, where, light as a feather, it unfurled.

"NO!" yelled Rainbow Dash, jumping up from the couch and startling Tank, who promptly fell on to his shell. "This CAN'T be HAPPENING!"

Dash stamped her hooves in frustration and began pacing furiously, her wings bursting open in her rage. "The Element of Loyalty is MINE! I was given it, I was worthy of it! Nopony else is as loyal as ME!"

Suddenly, Rainbow stopped in mid-pace, her eyes widening, then dilating.

"That..." gasped the pegasus, "that sounded like... like Rarity... when she was... when Discord..."

The memory came flooding back. Discord... Cloudsdale... wings... abandonment...

"NO!" shouted Rainbow, and a few ponies outside actually stopped and looked up to see what the hay was going on in that cloud house. "No, Princess Celestia has to... but the Elements... _uugh_... if only I had some time to _think_..."

Rainbow slumped on to her couch, righting Tank and hugging him. "Tank, what do you think I should do? I don't know anypony who could be the Element of Loyalty... and my friends have probably gotten the same letter... and I really, really, _really _like my Element..."

Tank blinked, slowly. His face broke into a slight smile, slowly. He turned and bent his head to the floor, slowly. He withdrew, the Element of Loyalty clamped gently in his jaws, slowly.

Rainbow stared. Then, getting the message, took the perfect, pristine Element in her hooves. It really was awesome, all shimmering ruby and lightning-bolt shape and gold wing-like clasps. Rainbow smiled, remembering that time she had met Twilight, and when they had defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord, how _she _had been the first to shoot, and how Queen Chrysalis had been no match for Shining Armour and Princess Cadence's love...

The pegasus's head snapped up. A grin unfurled on her face, and Rainbow immediately knew what she had to do. Who was worthy? Well, that was easy... And as for liking her Element? Well, she was Rainbow Dash! She would always be, or have been, a Spirit of Harmony, a wielder of Harmony, a bearer of Harmony. And there were tons of kind and generous and laughing and magical and honest and loyal ponies.

There weren't enough Elements to go around, Dash realised. So they had to share. They had to take on other Elements. They had to stay together, strong.

_And who knows? _thought Rainbow Dash, as she patted Tank and uttered a quick and kind goodbye before taking off. _Maybe Scoot isn't such a chicken after all._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the confines of Carousel Boutique, Rarity was busy holding up a beautiful glittering sapphire to a pegasus-designed dress, wondering if it would look better as a brooch or as a necklace. She was still muttering and brooding when an all-too-familiar cry of "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" snaked its way under the door and into the fashionista's ears.

"Oh Celestia no," groaned Rarity.

A split second later, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom had burst indoors, their coats bringing with them dust and debris. Rarity groaned and tried to usher them out of the Boutique, but to no avail.

"Heya, Rarity!" chirped Sweetie.

"We're tryin' to get our Cutie Marks!" grinned Applebloom.

"That's very nice, girls," panted Rarity, who was trying to keep a hold of Scootaloo with her hoof. "What are you trying to earn today? Your dress-making Cutie Marks?"

"Actually, we were just - " began Sweetie, but was cut off by a curious little Scootaloo.

"What's that?" asked Scootaloo, pointing at the graceful dress Rarity had been so carefully considering.

"Careful!" cried Rarity, as she gave up entirely and let the Crusaders free. She cantered towards her latest creation and flung her hooves in front of it protectively.

"What's 'at, Rarity?" questioned Applebloom, trying to peer around the fashionista's legs.

"It's my new pegasus design," replied Rarity proudly. "Designed for the pegasus who wants to look graceful! It's a gift for April Showers."

The Crusaders looked at the dress, Sweetie and Applebloom in awe, Scootaloo evidently bored. The dress was a light blue, with a white trim. Miniature sapphires glittered on the hem of the dress, and there was a light-blue bonnet with the same trim. The earrings were raindrop-shaped sapphires, and a lone sapphire lay on the floor next to Rarity.

"I just simply _can't _decide whether I should put this sapphire as a brooch or a necklace," mused Rarity, using magic to levitate the gem to the front of the dress. "I just can't think _straight_ today!"

"Sis," interrupted Sweetie Belle, "what do you think I'm good at?"

Rarity froze in the middle of a rant about what she would use for the necklace clasps. She looked at Sweetie Belle as though seeing her for the first time. Then, as though suddenly regaining her composure, Rarity fell back on all four hooves and cleared her throat.

"Why, Sweetie Belle, you're good at many things!" exclaimed Rarity.

"Like?" said Sweetie eagerly.

"Um... like... drawing!" said Rarity, holding up a rough sketch of herself that had come from her sister's hoof.

Applebloom and Scootaloo rolled their eyes as one. "Not like 'at!" said Applebloom.

"Something she's _awesomely _good at!" added Scootaloo.

Rarity pondered this for a few minutes, visibly thinking hard. At last, she had an answer ready.

"Singing," said the alabaster unicorn in a small voice.


	6. Pinkie's Letter

The sun was setting. The cupcakes were baked. The pantry was well-stocked. Gummy was dozing in the tub. Pinkie Pie's mane and tail were poofy and tangled.

All was as it was supposed to be at Sugar Cube Corner.

Pinkie snuggled happily into the cupcake-decorated quilt, nuzzling her pink pillowcase. The pink earth pony felt all cosily and snuggly, and she was ready to bounce off to dreamland where she would become a giant cookie or cupcake and befriend some chocolate chips.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door, and Mr and Mrs Cake trotted in, smiling benevolently.

"Hello, Pinkie Pie," greeted Mr Cake. "Have a nice day?"

"Yessiree!" exclaimed Pinkie, sitting straight up, all signs of sleepiness evaporating instantly. "I helped all sorts of pony folk, and I baked some super-duper-luper yummy-for-your-tummy cupcakes! Yaaay, cupcakes!"

"That's nice, Pinkie," smiled Mr Cake.

"Now, Pinkie," began Mrs Cake, "we have a letter for you."

Pinkie's baby-blue eyes lit up happily. "Ooooh! Yippee! I can't wait! Who's it from? Is it from the Hoofington Baking Society? OOH! Did I win a trip to all the best baking-cupcake spots in Equestria?!"

The Cakes looked at each other. Apparently, they felt pretty awkward talking to the once-so-sleepy earth pony. In the end, Mrs Cake took over.

"Pinkie," said Mrs Cake gently, "we've received a letter from Princess Celestia."

"OOH!" Pinkie gasped in excitement. She literally bounded out of her bed and hopped over to the Cakes, her eyes wide. "Is it about my cupckaes? Does she want cupcakes! Cuz, _duh_! I can bake cupcakes for anypony in Ponyville! I dunno about Canterlot, but definitely in Ponyville!"

"Actually," corrected Mr Cake, "it's about your Element."

Pinkie actually froze for a few seconds before replying. "What's up? Did some meanie-head like Discord break free and steal 'em? OH NO! Discord didn't steal them, did he?! I'd better get to Canterlot on the double!"

But before Pinkie could react, Mrs Cake held a restraining hoof on Pinkie's shoulder. "Don't worry Pinkie, your Element is right here!"

And she held out the scroll, so identical to its others, sealed with the royal symbol. Pinkie grabbed it gleefully.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she jabbered happily, breaking the seal with ease and unfurling it swiftly. "I can't wait to read it! Ooh boy! Okay... um... Element... worthy foals? Huh, _weeeird_! Anyway, let's go on... wow... _really_?! Omigosh, I totally have to go quickly! I can't wait to give it to another filly or colt!"

Mr and Mrs Cake looked alarmed. "Pinkie, what - " began Mr Cake, but he was interrupted by the spawning of Pinkie's Element.

The Element of Laughter was in a pristine state. The sapphire balloon-shaped gem glittered and shone as brightly as the balloons at one of Pinkie's parties. The wing-like golden clasps somehow reminded Pinkie of cupcakes, and the way the icing curled at the top.

"I-I can't believe it!" breathed Mrs Cake, both she and her husband both awed and startled by the sudden appearance of one of the Elements of Harmony.

"The Element of Laughter!" gasped Mr Cake.

"Shiny, isn't it?" said Pinkie, gaily attaching it to her neck. "Oh, man, I can't _wait _to get this to Twilight and the others! We'll totally have fun looking for somepony to give our Elements to!"

And without further ado, Pinkie had taken the scroll of royal parchment and had bounced off into the night, leaving a very confused and flabbergasted Mr and Mrs Cake to make Pinkie's bed, go back downstairs, check on their foals and hope for the best.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were far too excited to go to sleep. Instead, they were camping out at their clubhouse, Applebloom (as the leader) pacing furiously, while Sweetie Belle hummed a tune under her breath and Scootaloo stretched her wings experimentally.

"Well, we've got one half 'o the puzzle," mused Applebloom, slightly out of breath as she paced faster.

"What our special talents are!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle.

"But we don't know - " continued Applebloom.

"How to earn our Cutie Marks," finished Scootaloo with a sigh.

In fact, all three fillies sighed, for they had spent so long crusading, and now that they had the answer to Mark-dom, they simply could not find a way to actually _get _there. Trying to distract herself, Applebloom looked out at the window she had expertly repaired. The night had descended, and the sky was now a velvety darkness.

"We should be gettin' sum sleep," remarked Applebloom.

"We'll _definitely _earn our Cutie Marks tomorrow!" vowed Scootaloo.

"Rarity'll be so proud," murmured Sweetie Belle, who was already half-asleep.

In a slight daze, the Cutie Mark Crusaders stumbled to their new bunk bed, moved with the help of Applejack. Snuggling into the apple-green blankets, the Crusaders' eyes slowly closed. Pretty soon, all three fillies were fast asleep in dreamland, longing for the Marks to don their blank flanks.

* * *

Twilight's library was the ideal place for a meeting. Mostly because it was almost smack-dab in the middle of town, but also because nopony (unless they were blind) could miss it. And so, Twilight successfully gathered Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash to discuss the royal letters they had received. With Spike safely fast asleep tucked up in bed, they were safe to be as loud as they needed to. However, Pinkie Pie was not there.

"Oh no," gulped Fluttershy, as Twilight paced impatiently. "What if Pinkie didn't get our letter? What if she's been kidnapped?! What if - "

But Fluttershy was immediately proved wrong as Pinkie burst into the room, wearing her Element with a scroll clutched in her mouth.

"Well, that was easy," remarked Rainbow, who was chilling on a cloud she had brought herself.

"Hiya, everypony!" greeted Pinkie, after placing the scroll down on the nearby table and bouncing inside.

"Hello, Pinkie," said Rarity. "Did you get our letter?"

Pinkie giggled. "Silly filly! That letter was from Princess _Celestia_, not Princess _Allmybestestfriends_!"

"You mean you _didn't _get our letter?" demanded Applejack.

"Nope!"

"Rainbow!" exclaimed Twilight, rounding on the cerulean pegasus.

"What?" replied Dash rudely, lazing on her cloud with her back to the ceiling.

"Didn't you deliver that letter we told you to give to Pinkie?"

Rainbow yawned widely before falling back on her cloud with her eyes shut. "Naw, I got too caught up in my exercises. Then I... kinda lost the letter."

Everypony else - excluding Pinkie - groaned exasperatedly. Applejack looked up at Rainbow Dash with an annoyed expression. "RD, ya gotta start bein' a bit less careless, 'n a little more contributing."

"I contribute all the time!" exclaimed Dash, getting to her hooves and glaring down at the cowpony. "I'm the weather manager of Ponyville, I always get my work done, and I still make time to hang out with you guys!"

"We know, but - " began Fluttershy, but she was cut off by a very annoyed Twilight Sparkle.

"Listen, can't we just get this crazy conversaton back on topic?!" demanded the unicorn.

Everypony blushed and nodded. Twilight heaved a big sigh, uttered a thank-you, and teleported herself to the top of the stairs.

"Everypony, it has come to my attention - well, mostly the Princess's, but you know what I mean - that the Elements of Harmony need new wielders, new bearers, new ponies. We are responsible of whose hooves the Elements fall into. However, I have three suggestions."

At this, she looked directly at Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

"Your sisters."


	7. Meeting At The Library

_Author's Note: A few things: I realised that Twilight said "Your sisters" when facing AJ, Rarity AND Rainbow, so I decided to make her super-confused just to clear it up. Also, I debated a bit on whether I should use the name "Ruby" or "Berry Pinch". Decided on Ruby, because I didn't want to mix up the mare and filly. Also, I personally WUV Ruby. I also know all about Sweetie Belle supposedly being the Element of Magic, but I decided to keep it in the family._

"What about my sister?" asked Rarity, confused. "Has she been up to something?"

Twilight looked equally confused. She shook her head. "No, it's just that - wait a minute... didn't you get a letter, Rarity?"

Rarity drew her head up and looked her most dignified. "I have been getting _so _many orders, that I simply threw everything out that I didn't think I'd need. I _especially _disliked that old piece of parchment - I mean, what kind of self-respecting fashionista would open a yellowing piece of _filth _that wasn't even signed?!"

"Rarity!" exclaimed Applejack, annoyed. "That letter was from 'dah Princess! She said that ya'll had tah give ya Element tah somepony else - a worthy filly who's just as generous as yew!"

The alabaster pony looked aghast. Then, surprisingly, she tossed her mane and laughed elegantly. "Why, Applejack, I will have no problem gifting my Element to somepony else! Whereas _you_, on the other hoof, might just resort to _petty violence _to keep your Element!"

Applejack opened her mouth to retort furiously, but Rainbow Dash interrupted them.

"Sorry, Twi, but I don't have a sister," said the weather worker. "Scootaloo's only my _biggest fan_!"

"Really?" said Twilight, taken aback. "She's so like you, and she admires you so much! I just assumed that she was related to you."

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Well, then, if she was my little sis, she wouldn't be able to fill the role of '#1 Biggest Rainbow Dash Fan In Equestria', then, would she?"

"Scootaloo is _so _cute!" gushed Fluttershy. "Especially how she looks up to you, Rainbow! Oh, I wish _I _had a number-one fan..."

"Yeah!" remarked Rainbow cockily. "In fact, she's so loyal to me, I think she'd make a great Element of Loyalty!"

At these words, Twilight exclaimed with relief. "FINALLY! Somepony's actually talking about the topic! _Thank you_, Rainbow!"

"No prob, Twi," replied Dash.

* * *

Once everypony had calmed down, Twilight resumed her speech about the Elements of Harmony. "We must all think wisely before we hand down our Element. Scootaloo is a perfect example of loyalty, especially to Rainbow Dash and to her friends. That is why I agree that she will be the next Element of Loyalty."

"I think Scooty is super-loyal!" chirped Pinkie. "She's always going on about Dashie! Dashie this, Dashie that, I heard a few weeks ago when they came to Sugar Cube Corner to get their foalsitting Cutie Marks!"

"How c'n 'ey get foalsittin' Cutie Marks?" asked Applejack, confused. "They're foals 'emselves!"

Up in her cloud, Rainbow was snorting uncontrollably. "And what would it actually _be_?! A _diaper_?!"

"Oh, silly!" giggled Pinkie. "Scootaloo was saying something about foalsitting being _lame_! But I went up to her and I said 'Oh no, Scooty, foalsitting is FUN!'. And then we all foalsitted Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake but I had to use the flour trick cuz there was so much mess once the CMC were done!"

The room echoed with laughter as Pinkie beamed, her Element glowing a slight blue. But nopony realised, and the glow had dispersed within seconds.

"Alright then," said Twilight, hiccoughing herself back into seriousness, "I guess we've all agreed that Scootaloo would make a great Element of Loyalty?"

The other five ponies nodded in agreement. Twilight nodded herself and teleported back down the stairs.

"I'm not sure about myself, but I think Ruby would be a good choice," admitted the unicorn.

"Ruby?" said Fluttershy. "You mean, um, Berry Punch's little filly?"

"Exactly," responded Twilight, nodding. "I've seen her a few times, and she's actually really good at magic!"

"I thought she couldn't use 'er magic!" remarked Applejack.

"Apparently, she got her Cutie Mark the day she figured it out," said Twilight.

"Really?" exclaimed Rarity. "Oh, how wonderful for her! What's her Mark?"

"I think it's something like yours, Rarity," replied the other unicorn. "Three reddish-pink gems, I've heard."

Rainbow scoffed. "Gems? Hah! Betcha Scootaloo's gonna get a much cooler Cutie Mark - probably lightning-bolt related!"

"Now Dash, ya can't jes' go 'round boastin' 'bout somepony who prob'ly don't wanna be boasted about," said Applejack wisely. Rainbow rolled her eyes and pretended she was asleep.

"Dinky Doo!" chirped Pinkie happily. Everypony else looked at her, surprised.

"Dinky just got her Cutie Mark, didn't she?" asked Rainbow. "A yellow bubble wand?"

"But who _is _Dinky?" said Twilight, frowning.

"She's that cute little unicorn filly of Ditzy Doo's!" answered Pinkie, bounding around joyously. "She just _loooooves _fun and games and laughing! She's the perfect Element of Laughter! Y'know, cuz she _laughs_!"

Laughing herself, Twilight nodded. "Okay, then, Dinky sounds like a perfect contender. How about you guys?" And she looked expectantly at Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Well, ah thought Applebloom c'd bear mah Element," said Applejack. "Keep it in da' family, y'know? 'Sides, she'll get it when she gets 'er Mark, 'n she's on'y a few days away from 'at."

"I as well," said Rarity, nodding. "My little Sweetie Belle is probably going to come home with her Cutie Mark on her flank, all sparkly and musical!"

"How about you, Fluttershy?" asked Pinkie.

"Um," muttered Fluttershy, the pegasus ducking her head under her wing. "Um, I was thinking of..."

The name itself was muffled, and everypony looked exasperatedly at each other before returning to the task of coaxing the name out of Fluttershy.

"Yes?" said Rarity.

"Go on, sugarcube," encouraged Applejack.

"Um," murmured Fluttershy's muffled voice, "um... how about... Peachy Pie..."

"Peachy Pie?" repeated Pinkie. "You mean that earth pony filly who everypony's mistaking for my long-lost sister or something?"

"Um... yes..."

Twilight clapped her hooves together. "Well done! Three unicorns, a pegasus and two earth ponies is fine! Alright then, now we go and tell them!"

"Now?" gasped Rarity. "In the dark? Where we could easily step in _mud_?!"

"It would be pretty rude to drop in on everypony when they're sound asleep," added Rainbow.

Twilight nodded apologectically. "Yes, you're all right. We'll tell them tomorrow. Well done, girls!"

After the neccesary goodbyes, Rainbow and Fluttershy flew off, Rarity managed to extract an umbrella from somewhere, and Applejack and Pinkie Pie set off without a moment's delay. Once all her friends were gone, Twilight sighed and lay down on the floor, too tired to move.

Somewhere in Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia was worried. Why? Why was she so frightened? What _of_?

And would this crazy Element plan work out?


	8. Ruby's Gift

The next morning, Twilight Sparkle opened her curtains to bedazzling sunlight. She blinked, bemused, then began to get out of bed. She swung her back legs over the floor before letting herself fall. She fell onto her forehooves and made her bed in a cloud of magic. Then, she picked up her brush (with magic, of course) and pulled the teeth through her mane.

Spike came wandering up the staircase, his face lighting up upon seeing the lavender unicorn. "Hi, Twilight! How are you? I've made breakfast: oats and hay, your morning favourite!"

"Thanks, Spike," smiled Twilight, blinking the remnants of sleep from her eyes and setting the brush down. "I'm going to be out for most of the day. I'm visiting Berry Punch."

"Another hangover?" asked Spike concernedly, leading Twilight down the wooden staircase. "I hope she's coping alright."

"No, it's about her little filly," yawned Twilight.

Spike looked at Twilight interestedly. "Ruby? The filly who got her Cutie Mark for presentation?"

"Precisely," replied Twilight.

The two emerged on the ground floor. Spike had set out a bowl of oats with a sprinkling of the freshest hay. Twilight smiled at the baby dragon's thoughtfulness and picked up her spoon.

"I'll finish off alphebatising your letters," said Spike, and he hurried out of the room with a flick of his arrow-head tail.

Twilight giggled at the baby dragon's adorableness before resuming to eat her breakfast, spooning a generous amount into her mouth before chewing and swallowing swiftly. Once her bowl had been emptied, the unicorn trotted out of the library, remembering to leave Spike a farewell note.

The streets of Ponyville were already bustling with ponies. Twilight swept past Lyra Heartstrings and Bon-Bon discussing something in low voices, and made her way for Berry Punch's house.

Berry's adobe was a simple cottage. An elegant assortment of grapes were nestled into the corner of the downstairs window, and the cosiness of it all overcame the fact that it was double-storey. Twilight spent a few minutes gazing avidly at the homely settling before knocking on the door with her hoof.

Barely a few seconds passed, then a small filly answered the door. Her eyes were a moderate lime green, and her coat was a pale rose. Her mane was divided into two shades of rose, and her Cutie Mark was of three red-pink gems.

"Hello, Ms. Sparkle," greeted Ruby.

"Hello, sweetie," said Twilight, smiling awkwardly. "Is your mummy home?"

"Yes, she is," said Ruby, nodding. "She's much better than usual, and she doesn't smell funny."

Twilight couldn't help but giggle at the filly's cuteness. Ruby smiled good-naturedly at Twilight and led her inside.

The inside of the cottage was a bright rose. A vase filled with roses stood on an oaken set of drawers, and the stairs led up on the side of the house. Berry Punch was washing the last of the dishes, whistling happily. Berry turned to face her daughter and smiled happily at the lavender unicorn.

"G'morning, Twi," greeted Berry. She had a hint of a Hoofington accent, and Twilight assumed that she was from there originally. "What brings ya to our neck of the woods?"

"I'd like to talk to you about your daughter," replied Twilight, not sure how to approach this situation.

"Not causing ya any trouble now, is she?" said Berry concernedly, as Ruby picked up a pink stuffed bunny and began playing with it. "Ever sinced we changed houses, she's being a little more chaotic lately."

"No, no, nothing like that," said Twilight hurriedly.

Berry's face cleared and she bent down to hug her daughter. "Why don't you play with Mr. Tickles upstairs, darling?"

"Okay, mummy!" said Ruby, her face bright. She galloped up the stairs, Mr. Tickles held aloft with a light-pink cloud of sparkling magical aura.

* * *

Berry's face was in her hooves. The two mares had sat down to discuss the Element of Magic, and Berry Punch was, expectedly, surprised beyond belief. After rubbing her eyes tiredly, she raised her face to Twilight's level.

"Are you sure that my daughter's the right one for the job?" asked Berry wearily.

"I'm sure," said Twilight, firmly. "Trust me, no filly her age is expected to have this kind of magical control. I had trouble turning a book page when I was that old."

Berry Punch looked bemused, before falling back into a concerned expression. "I'm not sure if she'll accept, though. I mean, she's a bright little filly, and I'm definitely not being biased. Trust me, she's smarter than half the colts in her grade, and that's sayin' something."

"Well, she's definitely clever to make up her own mind," smiled Twilight. "Maybe she can decide on her own?"

"I guess," murmured Berry, hanging her head. "I mean, it _is _her responsibility... Well, okay. We can go upstairs, see how she's going."

"Lead the way," said Twilight.

Berry smiled and led the unicorn up the wooden stairs. The second floor was made up solely of three rooms: Berry's room, the bathroom and Ruby's room, Twilight assumed. Berry knocked gently on the first door, and a young voice permitted the mares entry.

Ruby's room was a bright ruby-rose colour. A bunch of roses lay on the windowsill, and the books, toys and bed was perfectly made. In the middle of the wooden floor, Ruby was playing with Mr. Tickles, a stuffed bear and a pony doll that looked hoof-made.

"Hello, mummy!" smiled Ruby. "Hello, Ms. Sparkle!"

"Hi, darling," replied Berry, walking over to her daughter and nuzzling her. "How's Mr. Tickles and his mates?"

"They're great!" chirped Ruby. "Mr. Tickles and Miss Mane are trying to help Fuzzy with finding his rattle! Did you see it anywhere?"

"Actually, we're here to talk about something a bit more important than Fuzzy's rattle," said Twilight cautiously. "Could you think of what it could be?"

Ruby's face scrunched up, clearly thinking. Finally, she said, "Miss Mane's comb?"

"No, sweetie," laughed Berry. "We mean something in Equestria, outside of your room."

"Oh!" exclaimed Ruby. "So... like the Elements of Harmony or something?"

"_Exactly _like the Elements of Harmony," said Twilight, pleased that Ruby had picked up on it so quickly. "In fact, it's about the Element of Magic."

"Are you giving it to me?"

The swiftness, the hardness and the accuracy of the question actually made Twilight's pupils dilate. After clearing her throat two or three times, Twilight muttered, "Well... yes."

Somehow she could not meet Ruby's eyes. She heard muttered words between the mother and daughter. Once they subsided, Twilight managed to raise her head.

Ruby's eyes were alight with happiness. Berry's eyes were wet with emotion.

"When can I see it, Ms. Sparkle?"


	9. Applebloom's Cutie Mark

Meanwhile, Applejack was looking up helplessly at the dilapitated barn. The painted boards of wood had fallen away in places, and each and every one was chipped in some fashion. The roof had a gaping hole in its middle. And as for the doors and windows? Yeah. Don't even get me _started _on the doors and windows.

The cowpony sighed. The Apple family couldn't afford enough money to fix the barn, and nopony at Sweet Apple Acres had a renovation Cutie Mark.

While Applejack pondered away at the barn dilemma, Applebloom slunk up to her. Her ears were drooping and even her bow sagged. The little filly nudged her older sister, who looked down in surprise.

"Uh, hiya Applebloom," greeted Applejack dully. Applebloom simply sighed dejectedly in reply and promptly fell down onto her flank.

"Bad mornin'?" asked Applejack kindly.

"Horrible!" exclaimed Applebloom, waving her hooves around all of a sudden. "Scootaloo crashed her scooter last evenin' an' she's gone tah get it fixed! So ah had tah walk ALL dah way tah Carousel Boutique, and THEN Sweetie Belle was practicin' singin' cuz she thinks she's figured out how tah get 'er Cutie Mark 'n Rarity said that none of 'em c'n be disturbed 'n Scootaloo's too busy wif' her scooter 'n I'M BOOOOORED!"

Applejack couldn't help but laugh at her younger sister's cute whine. "Dun' worry, sis. If anypony needs ya more'n ah do, ah'll be banished to dah moon."

"Whyyyy d'ya need meeeee?" whined Applebloom, despite the slight perking-up of her head.

Applejack gestured up at the broken-down barn. "The barn's seen better days 'n this, an' ah need somepony tah lend a hoof. Ah'm pretty sure ya'll were the pony who fixed up mah old clubhouse, now, aren'tcha?"

Applebloom nodded.

"Well, then," said Applejack in a mock-serious tone, "ah need ya tah help me fix up dah barn. Ya think ya c'n do 'at?"

Applebloom looked at the barn, then back at her older sister. "Well, 'course ah can, AJ! That there barn jes' needs a bit of sprucin' up!"

And before Applejack could do more than blink, Applebloom had zipped off. A second later, she returned, hefting along a large toolbox. Big Macintosh was with her.

"Hey ya, Big Mac!" called Applejack. "Whatcha got there?"

"'Parrently, Applebloom needs me tah see this," replied Big Mac.

Granny Smith suddenly appeared as well, a lively spark in her eyes. "Well, ah'll be! Looks like ol' Applebloom's got a show tah put on fer us all! Yee-HAW!"

Applebloom grinned broadly from behind a mouthful of nails. Big Mac chuckled slowly and picked up the heavy toolbox with ease.

"Eeyup," he smiled.

"Applebloom's gonna show us how she's gonna 'spruce up' dah ol' barn," explained Applejack, as Granny Smith and Big Mac settled down to watch the show. The orange mare sat between her brother and grandma and watched as Applebloom - eager showing clearly in her eyes - set down the nails and hammer. Big Mac threw the toolbox to her and it landed expertly in front of the filly.

"Fillies an' gentlecolts!" called Applebloom, in a passable imitation of Mayor Mare. "Today ah'm here tah show ya'll what a lil' filly like me c'n do to a big barn like 'at!"

At this, she gestured grandly at the barn in all its sorry state, which was obviously a cue for the other ponies to start clapping and hooting.

"You show 'em, Appy!" whooped Granny.

"Eeyup!" shouted Big Mac.

"Show us whatcha got, Applebloom!" called Applejack.

Applebloom blushed, pleased at the attention, as the applause and yelling died down.

"Prepare tah be amazed!" the filly yelled, and suddenly she had picked up the hammer and nails and was zipping around the barn.

She painted, hammered, nailed in, repaired, shone up, and all-round renovated the barn in a matter of a few seconds. She stopped briefly to replenish her nails and pick out a few more tools, then she was off again, a pink-yellow-orange blur. The rest of the Apple family watched on, amazed and flabbergasted.

Finally, the little filly stopped, slightly out of breath, on her hind hooves, two nails held by her teeth and a hammer in her right hoof. Applejack, Granny Smith and Big Macintosh gaped, astonished, at the barn.

If before it had been dilapitated, now it practically glowed. The doors, windows, walls and roof had been expertly repaired and painted over with a glistening coat of red and yellow paint that clashed perfectly together. There were glass panes held in place by the window frames, and there were already a few interested birds perching on the roof. A giant apple-shaped weather-vane stood proudly atop the roof.

Finally, Applebloom broke the stunned silence. "Well? D'ya like it?"

Granny Smith turned to face the excited little filly, then hung her head dejectedly. "Naw, Appy, ah can't say ah can."

Applebloom's face suddenly fell. The filly dropped the tools she was holding and let herself fall into a depressed sitting pose.

Then, Applejack relenquished, and corrected Granny. "We LOVE it!"

With cries of "Eeyup!", "Yee-haw!" and "You go, Appy!", the Apples launched themselves at Applebloom, tousling her mane up and catching her around the waist. Big Mac threw Applebloom into the air excitedly, and as she flew, laughing, her flank glowed a white shade, and her Cutie Mark appeared.

Giggling, Applebloom landed on her hooves and beamed. Applejack beamed too, and motioned for Applebloom to come closer. When she was within whispering distance, Applejack said quietly to the filly, "Ah think ya've gotten yer Cutie Mark."

Applebloom then sucked in air at a rate so fast it sounded like Pinkie Pie's trademark gasp. She whipped around and struggled to get her flank into view in her excitement. "WHATISITWHATISITWHATISIT?!"

It was an apple. A red, shining apple with two perfect green leaves. However, there was a catch: two nails were embedded into the apple's right side. The Apple family cheered as one and reunited once more in a family hug.

"It's beautiful, Appy," whispered Applejack into her sister's ear while they all laughed and smiled and cheered.

And that was all Applebloom needed to know for now.


	10. Scootaloo's Cutie Mark

Scootaloo paced around impatiently. Her scooter was taking FOREVER to get fixed! First she had to go ahead and crash it, and NOW she had spent up all her pocket money to get it fixed! The flightless pegasus sighed angrily. She kicked impatiently at a rock nearby. The rock rolled and rolled, until it was stopped by a sky-blue hoof.

Scootaloo's head snapped up. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of her awesome idol: Rainbow Dash.

Her spectrum mane was slightly ruffled by the wind. Her awesome Cutie Mark was in plain sight for all to see. Her feathered wings were opened, and the feathers swayed in the slight breeze. Her magenta-rose eyes were alight with life. Rainbow Dash kicked the rock towards Scootaloo, who watched it roll in front of her and stop, stunned.

"Hey, squirt!" was Rainbow Dash's greeting.

Scootaloo swallowed and looked up at her idol. "H-hi Rainbow Dash!" she stammered.

Dash chuckled. "Why ya waiting here all by yourself when you could be out crusading with AB and Sweet?"

The pegasus filly hung her head and kicked again at the rock. "They're busy. 'Sides, I needed to get my scooter fixed. I crashed it yesterday evening."

"Well, I hope it gets fixed soon," replied Rainbow Dash sincerely.

As if her words were magic, the repaircolt suddenly trotted out of his garage, wheeling Scootaloo's scooter behind him. The flat tire and broken hoofbars were completely unnoticeable, and the surface shone with a brand-new coat of paint.

"Here ya go, kid," grunted the repaircolt, handing the scooter to Scootaloo.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Scootaloo excitedly. She hopped on her scooter and slipped on her helmet. She was so excited, she almost forgot that Rainbow Dash was there. Until, that is, the older pegasus spoke.

"Pretty neat lil' scooter ya got here, Scoots," remarked Rainbow Dash, trotting up to the scooter and looking appreciatively at the shining hoofbars. "How many bits did it cost ya?"

Scootaloo laughed. Rainbow Dash could be so awesomely funny sometimes! "I got it for my third birthday. It's got unicorn magic in it, so it grows as I do or something like that."

"Pretty awesome," grinned Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo was so excited! She was having a casual chat WITH HER IDOL! Rainbow Dash! THE Rainbow Dash! Scootaloo felt like squealing, but she refrained from doing so in the midst of somepony as cool as Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, it is, I guess," said Scootaloo, trying to lean against the hoofbars in a casual manner.

"You're pretty good, huh?" continued Dash. "Cuz if you're as awesome as AJ says, I'd like to check out some of your moves on that thing! How about it, kiddo?"

Gulp. Scootaloo suddenly felt nervous all over. Tricks? Check out? Rainbow Dash? Fragments of Dash's sentence swirled around in Scootaloo's head. However, she shook her head to try and clear it and swallowed some of her nerves. "If you really wanna, I guess..."

Rainbow Dash grinned again, then flew up to a low-hanging cloud. Her head popped out of the cloud, and she smirked. "Show me whatcha got, Scoot!"

Scootaloo grinned half-heartedly up at the other pegasus, then wheeled her scooter around so that she was facing the bustling streets of Ponyville. She powered up her wings and shot off into the crowd.

Immediately, Scootaloo felt like she was flying, that she was Rainbow Dash and that she was really truly flying. She did a 360-turn in mid-air to the awe of the onlooking ponies. The scooter landed cleanly on its wheels and Scootaloo tore off, weaving in and out of stunned ponies with expertise. Then, she saw two pegasi heading to a low-hanging cloud, preparing to clear it. Grinning, Scootaloo launched herself off the still-moving scooter and did a karate kick squarely in the cloud's middle. The two pegasi collided with each other as Scootaloo landed with grace back on her scooter.

Suddenly, Scootaloo saw a large tree looming up in front of her. Scootaloo narrowed her eyes, and the orange pegasus shot up the trunk and did a complete upside-down mid-air flip, to cheers from the onlookers. Then, Scootaloo landed expertly once more, and shot with epic speed right back from where she had come from. In ten seconds flat, she was zooming past Rainbow Dash. She whirled around the garage of the repaircolt, and using the wooden planks behind the store, shot into the air.

She had taken off with such force, and had been going so fast beforehand, that Scootaloo's tail-tip was crackling with purple electricity, the exact same shade as her mane. Grinning, Scootaloo used the hoofbars to propel herself up so that her tail was pointing upwards. With a single mighty thunderclap, bolts of purple lightning shot from her tail.

The ponies on the ground - and in the air - watched in awe as the spectacular lightning died down and Scootaloo landed once more on her scooter.

Rainbow Dash was now standing on her cloud. Her mouth was open in surprise. Scootaloo grinned sheepishly and kicked once more at the rock. "Did you like it?"

And suddenly there were cheering ponies everywhere, and Rainbow Dash was hollering words like "AWESOME!" and "Coolest filly EVER!" and Scootaloo was beaming and amazed at how highly Rainbow Dash thought of her and there was a tingling on her flank and suddenly Dash was hugging her and Scootaloo was laughing and she looked down at her flank and saw her Cutie Mark.

It was a lightning bolt. A perfect, pristine, jagged lightning bolt. It was the same shade of purple as her mane and tail. But the thing that made it awesomer was that the top half of it was surrounded in fire. Purple fire, a few shades lighter than Scootaloo's mane. And Scootaloo knew just what it represented.

When Rainbow Dash released Scootaloo, the pegasus was grinning madly. "So what d'you reckon your talent is?" asked Rainbow.

Scootaloo's grin widened, if possible. "Living life to the extreme!"


	11. Sweetie Belle's Cutie Mark

On the other side of town, Sweetie Belle was sitting, bored, on the floor, watching her older sister rush around in a frenzy. Trails of ribbon and fabric followed her, each one surrounded in magic. The filly set her cheek against her hoof as Rarity cantered back and forth, peering into boxes and snipping ribbon.

"Sis, are you done yet?" said Sweetie finally. "I'm bored, and Applebloom and Scootaloo are probably waiting for me!"

"Sweetie, Mum and Dad said that you are to help me inside today!" replied Rarity, comparing two different colours of fabric against the mannequin she was working on. "And seeing as you would be nothing but a nuisance, I am asking you to sit there and be a good filly!"

Sweetie Belle snorted and trotted over to a lone box. She flopped over it, her mane hanging upside-down. Sweetie watched Rarity turn to her and smile slightly, before trotting over to her on the ceiling.

"You're on the ceiling, Rarity," remarked Sweetie Belle.

Rarity giggled at her sister's cuteness before surrounding Sweetie in magic and putting her the right way up. Sweetie made a pouty face at her sister, who smiled again.

"Come now, Sweetie," said Rarity coaxingly. "Why don't you sing for me to pass the time?"

Sweetie's eyes dilated. "No way! I don't wanna sing!"

"Yes, but you _are _quite good at it," countered Rarity. "Come now, it might make me work faster!"

Sweetie Belle frowned. "But I don't know what to sing!"

"Well, then, you can make it up as you go along," replied Rarity, turning back to her half-finished dress.

Sweetie Belle gulped. She pondered it quietly for a few minutes, until Rarity called out, "I'm waiting, Sweetie!"

Sighing, Sweetie Belle made up her mind and hopped off the empty wooden box. After a bit of thinking, she took a deep breath and began to sing:

"_My name is Sweetie Belle,  
And I like to play.  
My sister's Rarity,  
And she has to work all day._

_I really wish I could help,_  
_But I'll end up making mess._  
_So instead I crusade for my Mark,_  
_Without rest!_

_Just an everyday unicorn,_  
_A filly at school._  
_Just an everyday unicorn,_  
_Who wishes she was cool._  
_Just an everyday unicorn,_  
_With a bit of singing talent._  
_Just an everyday unicorn,_  
_Keeping in the balance!_

_My name is Sweetie Belle,_  
_I have two best friends._  
_Applebloom and Scootaloo,_  
_Together till the end!_

_Applebloom's hardworking,_  
_Scoot is pretty cool,_  
_One earth pony, a pegasus,_  
_And a unicorn too!_

_Just an everyday unicorn,_  
_A filly at school.  
Just an everyday unicorn,  
Who wishes she was cool.  
Just an everyday unicorn,  
With a bit of singing talent.  
Just an everyday unicorn,  
Keeping in the balance!_

_But without my friends I'm at a loss for what to do._  
_I'd like to help you, Rarity, but I'll mess that up too._  
_What can I do, what things can I see?_  
_What can I do, oh Rarity, please help me!_

_Just an everyday unicorn,_  
_A filly at school.  
Just an everyday unicorn,  
Who wishes she was cool.  
Just an everyday unicorn,  
With a bit of singing talent.  
Just an everyday unicorn,  
Keeping in the balance!_"

Sweetie Belle finished her song with a bow. Rarity was in a surprised silence at how amazing her sister sounded, and Sweetie herself was surprised at how thrilled she felt at singing.

Suddenly, Rarity's face split into a smile. She dropped the fabrics she was holding and embraced her sister in a hug. Sweetie Belle giggled and buried her face in Rarity's alabaster coat. The filly thought that Rarity would immediately push her away, but Rarity kept hugging her sister, who began to squirm.

"Rarity!" whined Sweetie Belle in mock annoyance. "Quit it!"

Rarity laughed and released Sweetie Belle. "I'm so sorry, dear, I just _loved _that song you - SWEETIE!"

"What?" exclaimed Sweetie Belle in surprise, curling her tail around herself in case she had done something wrong.

"Y-your flank!" stammered Rarity "LOOK at your FLANK!"

Sweetie Belle gasped. She immediately started circling herself, trying to get a good view of her flank. "DidIgetitdidIgetit?"

"Yes... yes you did! Oh, _Sweetie Belle_!"

And, yes, she had. She had done it. Sweetie Belle had earned her Cutie Mark. It was of a bell, a bell the same shade as the pink section of her mane and tail. It was topped with a perfect loveheart, and the inside of the bell was the same shade as the purple part of her mane. Sweetie Belle squealed in delight and bounced around excitedly. Rarity embraced her in another hug, and the two sisters cheered in delight.

* * *

"Applebloom!"

"Sweetie Belle!"

"Scootaloo!"

The three fillies ran to meet each other on the outskirts of Everfree Forest. Each one was panting, and had a giant grin on their face.

"Guys, I got my Cutie Mark!" exclaimed each Crusader, in perfect unison. They looked, confused, at each other.

"You did, too?" they said together.

"Well, yeah, I did!" they chorused.

Then, they each shot each other an annoyed glance, and said at the same time, "Stop saying the same exact thing as me!"

They stopped, and looked at each other. Then, they all burst out laughing and reunited in a group hug. When they were done, they released each other. A split second later, the Cutie Mark Crusaders leapt into the air and started cheering madly, screaming and yelling and whooping and everything else.

Finally, about half an hour later of celebration, the Crusaders died down and beamed at each other. Applebloom was the first one to break the silence.

"So," she said, "let's see 'em, gals!"

Simultaneously, the fillies turned around and showed off their Cutie Marks. Each filly looked at the other two's Marks, amazed. Then they straightened and leaped into the air, whacking their hooves together.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS CUTIE MARK **GET**!"


	12. Dinky's Gift

Pinkie Pie's legs worked furiously as she rose higher and higher up Ponyville. She was in her strange contraption that allowed her to fly up to Cloudsdale level and beyond. Around her neck glinted the Element of Laughter.

Ditzy and her family didn't live in Cloudsdale, but in a large spiralling tree that wound its way up to Cloudsdale level. Ditzy Doo was married to Doctor Whooves, and they had two children: the adopted Amethyst Star and the family-born Dinky Doo.

Panting, Pinkie rose higher and faster until she was in front of the wooden door that led to the Hooves family treehouse. Admittedly, the treehouse was more of a treehousehold, seeing as it was so big and well-made, but it was still a strange place to live in nonetheless.

The pink earth pony somehow parked her contraption in mid-air and with a hop, skip and jump, leapt from her vehicle to the treehouse, landing expertly. She knocked about fifty times on the door, and it was answered almost immediately by a brown stallion with blue eyes.

Doctor Whooves's face registered shock, which quickly changed to a good-natured smile.

"Hello, Ms. Pie," said the Doctor. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

The Doctor then performed an elaborate bow that made Pinkie Pie giggle, because it looked so silly. When the Doctor straightened up, Pinkie replied with ecstacy.

"I'm here to talk to Dinky-winky Doo!" chirped the earth pony.

The brown stallion at the door smiled and ushered Pinkie inside. Pinkie bounced happily inside, and saw the living room, complete with a red sofa, muffin-shaped window, multicoloured beanbags, and kitchen. Ditzy was playing with Dinky on the carpet, and Amethyst was watching television happily.

"Hey, Daddy!" giggled Dinky. "Hello, Pinkie Pie! We're playing building blocks!"

"Yeah, and Mummy keeps knocking them over!" added Ditzy. The two laughed together, making Pinkie beam. What a happy happy family!

Amethyst looked at Pinkie Pie, smiling. "What brings you up here, Pinkie Pie?"

"Well, apparently she needs to talk to Dinky about a certain something," said the Doctor, closing the door behind him. "Want to go ahead and ask, Ms. Pie?"

"Okie dokie lokie!" chirped Pinkie. She bounced to the front of the room. Amethyst switched off the TV, and Ditzy and Dinky straightened up.

"Ya see this super-sparkly necklace I got?" began Pinkie, pointing to the Element of Laughter before unclipping it and holding it up high so that everypony could see. Amethyst gasped in surprise, Dinky said, "Shiny!", the Doctor stepped back in surprise, and Ditzy gaped.

"Th-that's a Harmony of Element!" exclaimed Ditzy. "Or... Element of Harmony. Oh, I forgot!"

Dinky giggled, and so did Ditzy. Pinkie did, too, but Amethyst and the Doctor looked at each other concernedly.

"Why d'you have the Element of Laughter with you, Pinkie Pie?" asked Amethyst slowly.

"Well, to give it to Dinky, of course!" replied Pinkie. "That's why I wanted to talk to her, silly filly!"

* * *

Ditzy's eyes drifted to either side, each one watching a separate pony. The Doctor drew a hoof around Ditzy and hugged her. Amethyst furrowed her brow and bit her lip, which was what she did when she was thinking hard. Dinky, meanwhile, was bouncing around the room, a bubble wand surrounded in yellow magic trailing after her.

Pinkie's eyes followed Dinky's path. Her Cutie Mark was in plain view all the time, displaying a yellow bubble wand surrounded by four or five bubbles. Ditzy had said that it represented innocence. Pinkie had thought it represented bubbles.

"So, what you're saying," said the Doctor for the umpteenth time, "is that our youngest daughter has been chosen to wield an Element of Harmony?"

"Yuppity-yup!" replied Pinkie.

"Is she ready for this?" murmured Amethyst. "So many things could go wrong..."

"She's ready," said Ditzy, unexpectedly. "She's been laughing every day all day for the past week. It's probably cuz of the Element. But still..."

Ditzy drew a deep breath, and now her wall-eyes were directed at Pinkie Pie. "So many bad stuff could happen to my daughter. And I don't like bad stuff."

"But facing bad stuff with our heads held high was how we met," murmured the Doctor, hugging his wife.

"Yeah," said Ditzy.

"So?" asked Pinkie. "What's it gonna be? Is Dinky-winky gonna get her Element? Or, like, what?"

The Doctor and Ditzy looked at each other, lost for words. However, Amethyst Star stepped forwards, her eyes alight.

"Ms. Pie, Dinky may not be a genius, nor is she the strongest around. However, I think that she is the best for this job. Dad's talent is time. Mum's talent is uniqueness. My talent is jewelry making. However, my sister's is innocence. Even though this is not my true family, I love them with all my heart. This, I think, is what Dinky is capable of. Not being perfect, but still taking up what she was destined to do."

Pinkie looked at Amethyst for quite a bit. Then, she said slowly, "So... is that a yesserooni?"

Ditzy and the Doctor looked at each other for a bit. They muttered a few words to each other, then embraced each other. When they broke away, they were slightly teary.

"We're ready," said the Doctor.

Pinkie smiled happily. Then, Dinky started walking up to them. She looked up at Pinkie, eyes wide.

"Is that sparkly necklace a gift for me, Ms. Pinkie Pie?" she asked.

Pinkie giggled. "It sure is, Dinky-winky!"

The pink earth pony unclipped the Element of Harmony from her neck one last time, and handed it to Dinky, who picked it up with magic and admired it from every angle.

"You have to keep extra-special care of it," said Ditzy.

"Polish it every night, if you want," suggested Amethyst.

"And don't forget to thank Ms. Pie!" added the Doctor.

But when they raised their heads, Pinkie Pie was gone. The only sign she had ever set hoof in their treehouse was the glinting balloon-shaped Element of Laughter that was now rightfully Dinky Doo's.


	13. Peachy's Gift

_Author's Note: Don't ask me why I chose Peachy Pie. Just don't._

Fluttershy looked up at the plain cottage. Whitewashed walls, a thatched straw roof, wooden door and framed open windows with curtains. Nice. Pleasant. Just like the ponies that lived there.

Right?

After consulting Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy had found out that Peachy Pie was, indeed, a "super-super-super-super-distant cuzzy" of hers. So she must be as nice as Pinkie Pie.

Right?

Fluttershy gulped. She hoped with all her heart that Peachy was every bit as nice as Pinkie Pie was. Trembling from head to hoof, she trotted up to the door and knocked three light times on the door. She stumbled backwards and ducked her head, waiting for the door to be answered.

It was, almost immediately. A grown-up mare with a pale-yellow mane tied up in a bun greeted her. Her coat was several shades darker than Peachy Pie's, and her eyes were a slightly fuller kind of green, if that made any sense at all. She smiled sweetly at the cowering pegasus.

"Why, hello Fluttershy," greeted the mare. "That is your name, right? Well, I'm sorry, I'm being terribly rude. Please, do come in!"

Fluttershy couldn't help smiling awkwardly at the mare as she was led inside. The chairs and tables and furniture and wallpaper were all related to peaches. Fluttershy realised that the mare's Cutie Mark was of a single peach. Cute.

"I'm quite sure you know of my daughter, Peachy Pie?" asked the mare, indicating the small yellow filly munching on a bowl of peaches in front of the television. Upon seeing Fluttershy, she immediately finished her fruit and trotted over to greet the visitor.

"Hello, miss!" said Peachy brightly. "Aren't you the one that I helped with your shopping a week ago?"

"Um, y-yes," stammered Fluttershy, unexpectedly goaded into speech. "Um... it's because that you we so kind to me that - "

"Oh, Peachy's been doing much more than that!" exclaimed Peachy's mother, tousling her daughter's mane. "I'm Fuzzy Peach, by the way. My wittle fiwwy's been helping me left, right and centre ever since she was old enough to trot!"

Peachy smiled sheepishly. Fluttershy was reminded of herself.

"Anyway, I'm sure that a fine mare like you wouldn't bother with some ordinary ol' folk like us!" continued Fuzzy, now absent-mindedly sweeping away the peach bowl to be refilled at the bright-green kitchen bench. "Fire away, Ms. Fluttershy!"

"Well," said Fluttershy, unsure of how to begin. "Um... I'm pretty sure that, um, you know about the... Elements of Harmony? It's okay if you don't," she added hastily, ducking her head while her pink bangs swept downwards to hide her face.

"Why, yes!" chirped the older earth pony, carrying the peach bowl expertly balanced on her nose. "You're the Element of Kindness, aren't you, darling?"

"A-about the Element," murmured Fluttershy, her eyes darting to and fro nervously. "Um... well... I got this... um... letter..."

"Yes?"

"F-from Princes C-Celestia..."

"Ah, my favourite Princess!" laughed Fuzzy, starting to nosh on one of the peaches. "Yes, yes, well I sure am eager to hear about this! Royal Canterlot gossip? Important Ponyvillian info? Tell me what she said and if it's a favour, I won't take no for an answer if it comes from my mouth!"

"...Th-the Princess needed... me t-to... pass on m-my Element... t-to a worthy foal..."

Fluttershy was now shaking from head to hoof. Oh, why didn't she practise this situation with Angel before setting out? Why didn't she consult Twilight? Why did she even decide to do this in the first place?!

_For the good of Equestria..._

The pegasus gulped and straightened up. She looked Fuzzy squarely in the eye, and saw surprise and a slight fear. She discarded this, and went on.

"I've decided to choose Peachy Pie as the new bearer of the Element of Kindness, in the name of Princess Celestia!" Then, she quietly and quickly added, "If that's okay with you..."

Fuzzy looked, surprised, at Fluttershy. Peachy looked, confused, from Fluttershy to her mother. Finally, she murmured, "Mummy, what's going on? What about the Element?"

"I..." Fuzzy swallowed and pawed the ground nervously, ducking her head as she did so. Fluttershy was surprised at how much Fuzzy suddenly resembled herself from only a few minutes ago.

"W-well... Element of Kindness... much too much responsibility on a young foal like herself... only school-age, you see..."

Fluttershy's gaze softened and she trotted over to comfort the unsure earth pony. One hoof wrapped around the other's neck, she said, "Princess Celestia's letter was very clear, and apologectic. Pleasy, Fuzzy. You must see that your daughter is the perfect wielder of my Element. Maybe a better one than me."

Fuzzy's head raised to Fluttershy's level. She gulped and looked at her foal, her filly. Peachy Pie was slowly walking towards the two mares, something held in her teeth.

"Peachy," croaked Fuzzy, "Ms. Fluttershy has something to give to you. The Element of Kindness."

Peachy's eyes grew wide.

"Yes," said Fluttershy, stepping forwards and nuzzling Peachy's forehead. "Peachy, you have been chosen to wield the Element of Kindness in my hoofsteps. You will have to... save Equestria, should the time come. I know you can do it. Your mummy knows it, too. Please."

Peachy looked downwards, then handed Fluttershy the object she had been holding. It was a peach. Her eyes filling with tears, Fluttershy straightened up and looked over her shoulder at Fuzzy, whose eyes were also teary.

"Don't cry, Fluttershy," said Peachy. "It'll be alright, I promise."

Gasping slightly, Fluttershy couldn't help beaming. She led Peachy Pie to her mother, and together they embraced in a kind, loving, warm group hug. "I know, Peachy."

And for now, Fluttershy had to be content.


	14. The Crusaders' Gifts

The next day dawned, a bright yet chilly morning. The lone winds the pegasi had sent were rolling through town at a slow pace, and most ponies were staying indoors on this chilly day, some engaging themselves with their foals or the latest Daring Do novel.

In fact, a certain flightless pegasus was reading the first Daring Do novel, as recommended by her idol, Rainbow Dash. However, Scootaloo couldn't help admiring her Cutie Mark and her friends' every few seconds.

Sweetie Belle had a pink bell, with a purple horizontal stripe across its middle and a purple inside. The unicorn was trying desperately to lift an apple Applebloom had brought in from the nearby Acres. The renovating pony's Cutie Mark was a strange one, an apple punctured by two nails. However, Applebloom loved it, and so Scootaloo did too.

Giving up, Scootaloo slammed the book shut and bucked it halfway across the room. Sweetie Belle's feeble green magical aura faded as she looked up at the sudden noise.

"What's up, Scoot?" asked Sweetie.

"Definitely not this apple," remarked Applebloom, beginning to munch on it happily.

Scootaloo sighed. "I dunno. I feel... well, tuckered out, I guess."

The night before, the Crusaders had engaged in a mega-big cute-ceanera, where everypony in Ponyville had been invited (courtesy of Pinkie Pie). Diamond Tiara had had her nose broken when Scootaloo lost it upon her mocking of her Cutie Mark, and retorting with "your special talent is wearing a tiara on your head", before a smack to the nose.

However, the Crusaders were still in business, and had resorted to helping other blank flanks get _their _Cutie Marks. So far, they had helped Pipsqueak the Trottingham colt get his Cutie Mark for bravery (a knight's helmet) and Bloo the cheered-up-by-Pinkie-Pie filly get her Cutie Mark for painting (a painting palette with three different shades of blue on it).

"I hear ya, Scoots!" said Applebloom, accidentally spraying Sweetie Belle with chewed-up apple. "Oops... sorry, Sweetie. Anyhoo, ya prob'ly all tired cuz offa Cutie Mark Crusadin'. Now we've got _our _Marks, helpin' others get _their _Marks may be easier, but it's a darn sight harder!"

"Yeah!" said Sweetie, not sure of what else to say.

Suddenly, there came a heavy knocking at the door. The Crusaders looked at each other, then Applebloom mustered up the courage to get up and open the door.

There stood Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. They were smiling, albeit a bit awkwardly and forced. However, each one was wearing the most amazing necklace the fillies had ever seen.

"WOW!" chorused the trio, rushing to look at the necklaces in awe.

"Those necklaces look like yer Cutie Mark, big sis!" exclaimed Applebloom.

"And they're _soooooooo_shiny!" sang Sweetie Belle, prancing around in excitement.

"That necklace is so AWESOME!" yelled Scootaloo.

Applejack grinned sheepishly. "Aw, shucks. Ya'll gotta quieten down, now. We needa come in tah talk 'bout summin' important."

"Whut kinda important, AJ?" asked Applebloom, as the other three trooped in.

"Well, if ya listen up, kiddo, you'll know," grinned Rainbow Dash with a wink.

Scootaloo squealed almost fangirl-like. "Rainbow Dash is actually IN OUR CLUBHOUSE! Wearing an awesome necklace! This is the coolest day EVER!"

Rainbow Dash began to laugh, but stopped at the sight of the slightly-torn Daring Do book. In one spectrum blur, the pegasus had swept up the book and was checking it frantically for any more tears.

"Oh, no! Daring Do! Is there anything wrong? Any more tears? Any missing pages? Any folded corners? Ooooh no..."

Rarity gave a high laugh. "Oh, by the stars, Rainbow! Have you not already read 'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone'?"

"It's still awesome!" countered Rainbow Dash, clutching the book to her chest."

"Now that there's a bit obsessive, doncha think, RD?" asked Applejack, trying not to laugh.

"C'mon, big sis!" whined Applebloom. "What were you gonna tell us?!"

"Well," began Rarity, "do you know what our Elements of Harmony are?"

"Yours is Generosity," said Sweetie Belle.

"Yours is Honesty," said Applebloom.

"And yours is Loyalty, Rainbow Dash!" said Scootaloo.

Rainbow Dash grinned and set down the book. "Well, squirt, we all got letters from Princess Celestia about our Elements of Harmony."

"We need to hand them down to somepony with _style_," said Rarity.

"Somepony with _devotion_," said Applejack.

"Somepony like... _you_," finished Rainbow Dash.

The CMC were shocked. All their faces showed for a few long seconds was shock. Then, Sweetie Belle broke the silence.

"So... does that mean I'm going to have... the Element of Generosity?"

"Yes, it does, Sweetie," replied Rarity.

"And I'll have... the Element o' Honesty?!" demanded Applebloom.

"Eeyup!" mimicked Applejack.

"And I'll have... THE ELEMENT OF LOYALTY?!" shouted Scootaloo.

"Right on the money, Scootaloo," grinned Rainbow Dash, winking.

Suddenly, the clubhouse almost literally exploded, as the filly trio began screaming in delight, hopping around or hovering a few inches across the ground or cantering and bucking at air and generally making a glorious kerfuffle. Eventually, Rainbow Dash managed to catch Scootaloo to give her her Element, Rarity forced her Element into Sweetie Belle's hooves, and Applejack rugby-tackled Applebloom to the ground before pushing her Element into the filly's hooves.

When the mares were done, they straightened up, panting and sweating. Stunned, the fillies lying on the floor slowly got up, staring open-mouthed at their idol and, in two cases, sister.

They all looked at each other, and burst out laughing. The six ponies united in a sweaty, joyful group hug, the fillies squeezing especially tight. When they finally let go, Applebloom looked slightly confused.

"But whadda we do wif' 'em, now?" she asked.

The other three mares looked knowingly at each other. Rarity gave a girly giggle, Applejack tipped her hat to hide her laughing face, and Rainbow Dash just cracked up. But when they were done, they looked down at the Cutie Mark Crusaders and smiled.

"Now, the next step is to meet your fellow Elements of Harmony wielders."


	15. The Fight

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Ms. Cheerilee," chanted back the class. Twist had her usual lisp, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were sniggering to each other, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were wide-eyed and cheerful, Ruby was bored, Peachy Pie was politely paying attention, and the other ponies were simply happy to be there.

"So," began Cheerilee, "I've heard that the Cutie Mark Crusaders have finally gotten their Cutie Marks! Can we all give a round of applause to Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo for accomplishing what they have started their group for!"

The Crusaders grinned and practically bounced up to the front of the class, displaying their no longer blank flanks with glee. Twist and Cheerilee led a round of applause which echoed around the classroom. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon didn't even bother to raise their hooves.

"What do they reprethent?" called out Twist.

"Well," said Applebloom, "mah one is fer renovation!"

"Mine's for singing!" chirped Sweetie Belle.

"And mine's LIVING LIFE TO THE EXTREME!" yelled out Scootaloo, raising into the air with her miniature wings buzzing.

Everypony else broke into more cheers and laughter. Cheerilee smiled and dismissed the Crusaders, but not before asking Applebloom what the club was going to do after achieving their goal.

"We're gunna help other ponies get _their _Cutie Marks!" answered Applebloom.

"We've already helped Pipsqueak and Bloo!" added Sweetie Belle.

"It's AWESOME!" shouted Scootaloo.

The class cheered and laughed again. The Crusaders took a proud bow and returned to their seats. Cheerilee smiled and walked over to the board.

"Now, first off, has anypony heard of the Cloudaseum?"

* * *

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo trotted out of school at the end of the day surrounded by a crowd of interested ponies. They were showing off their Cutie Marks at every angle, while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon lurked at the back.

"How did you earn it?"

"Is it hard to renovate?"

"What IS renovation?"

"Can we hear you, Sweetie?"

"That's AWESOME, Scoot!"

Diamond Tiara stuck her head up in the air and snorted. Evidently, she had nothing to say except that, so she huffed and stomped off. Silver Spoon yelped and cantered after her leader, causing the Cutie Mark Crusaders to look at each other and laugh.

Meanwhile, Ruby, Peachy Pie and Dinky Doo were watching the crowd around the trio from the swings.

"It's nice that they've finally got their Cutie Marks," said Peachy.

"After all that hard work, too," added Ruby.

"I think Scootaloo's Cutie Mark is AWESOME!" grinned Dinky, hanging upside-down from the swing. "She's soooo cool! I wanna be like her!"

"I think your Cutie Mark is cool, too, Dinky," said Peachy shyly.

Ruby giggled. "That's nice to say, Peach."

"I mean it," said Peachy. "Mine is... well, weird."

"No it's not!" yelped Dinky. "It's... peachy!"

The three friends were laughing so much, they didn't see the two earth ponies approach them. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stared down their muzzles at the two unicorns and single earth pony.

"Well, look what we got here," sneered Diamond Tiara. "The roundups."

"At least the only thing we're good at isn't wearing a tiara on our heads," snapped back Ruby.

Diamond Tiara gasped dramatically. Silver Spoon got the message only when Diamond stamped on her hoof. Silver gasped, too. Diamond Tiara whipped her mane back and stared down at Ruby imperiously.

"Get your scrawny flank where I don't have to see it," hissed the earth pony.

"Get your father's money and shove it up where the sun don't shine," said Ruby coolly.

Silver Spoon, Peachy and Dinky all gasped dramatically.

Diamond Tiara's pupils dilated in rage. She approached Ruby, who stood her ground and snorted. Diamond pawed the ground, lowered her tiara-topped head, and charged.

Screams erupted all over the playground as the other foals realised what was happening. The Crusaders immediately went to Ruby's aid, Scootaloo's wings buzzing, Sweetie Belle's horn glowing. Dinky and Peachy tried to stop Diamond by force. Silver Spoon ran off.

Diamond Tiara collided with Ruby, and the two fillies rolled to the slide. Diamond punched Ruby in the muzzle, and her coat became stained with blood. Ruby responded with a swift buck, pushing Diamond off her.

The two bloodstained fillies circled each other, each one eying their opponent warily. Suddenly, the Crusaders intervened.

Applebloom yanked Ruby back, while Sweetie Belle held Diamond in place with pale-green magic. Scootaloo hovered in the air, staring down each pony and keeping them from glaring at each other.

Dinky and Peachy caught up with them. Scootaloo turned to the fillies.

"Hey, could you guys go and get Ms. Cheerilee?" asked Scootaloo.

"S-sure," stammered Dinky, and she and Peachy ran off for their teacher.

A crowd had gathered by now. Sweetie Belle waved them off.

"Go away, nothing to see here!" she chanted half-heartedly.

"What in Celestia's name is going on here?!"

Cheerilee trotted into view, causing the crowd to immediately disperse. Dinky and Peachy trotted at her side, Dinky trying to keep up her smile, Peachy ducking her head and looking around wildly.

Ruby wiped the blood from her muzzle. Diamond Tiara growled, her tiara falling lopsided over her face.

Their teacher glared from one bloodstained filly to the next. "Dinky, Peachy, Crusaders, please lead Ruby and Diamond to the classroom. I shall get Nurse Redheart to clean up your wounds, and then you can explain yourselves."

Cheerilee would not leave until she saw that each filly was safely inside. To make double sure, she asked Featherweight to take any photographic evidence of more brawling. Then, the mare stared down each filly once more before turning around and cantering off into the heart of Ponyville.  
_  
Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I have tons of other WIP fanfics alongside this (A Goomba's Quest, Letters, Super Paper Bronies, Memory Lane and Because Seven Eight Nine), so don't kill me! Might consider changing the rating, too, I dunno. Reviews are appreciated and welcome, as well as on my other fanfics!_


	16. Passing Them On

Nurse Redheart tutted fretfully as she examined Ruby's injuries. "Brawling fillies! At school, too! Dear me, what would your parents say?"

_Mum would feel guilty, _thought Ruby.

_Daddy would sue this stupid school, _thought Diamond Tiara.

Redheart looked at both fillies expectantly. When they didn't give any answer, she sighed and began bandaging up Ruby's injuries. "Brawling fillies... nothing like when I was at school... by Celestia's mane..."

Dinky and Peachy were sitting outside. The Crusaders looked at the other fillies. Apparently, they and Ruby were the Elements of Laughter, Kindness and Magic. They engaged in a group-huddle.

"Should we talk to them?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Their friend's just beaten up Diamond Tiara! Buck yeah!" grinned Scootaloo.

"Scoot!" scolded Applebloom. "Their friend has jes' been beaten up, too! Ya can't jes' waltz up to 'em an' ask if 'dey know they're gunna be the next Elements o' Harmony!"

"Yeah, but the Element of Magic is supposed to be the strongest one there is, right?" countered Sweetie. "Shouldn't Ruby know that she has the most unpre... un... most strong Element?"

"Watcha talkin' 'bout?" came Dinky's voice.

The Crusaders jumped apart. Applebloom grinned widely. "Ah, we were jes' talkin' 'bout... er..."

"Homework!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle.

"Y-yeah, homework!" said Applebloom, catching on.

"Mm-hmm, gotta hate that pesky homework!" grinned Scootaloo.

Dinky giggled. "We don't have homework, silly fillies!"

The Crusaders froze. Peachy then started talking, quietly, shyly.

"Um... I don't want to intrude, but... is this about the Elements of Harmony?"

* * *

Deep in the Everfree Forest, where the sun never shines and the animals never venture, lurks evil.

The Everfree Alicorn, for one. However, there is a stronger, more deadly evil. An evil rivaled only by the Elements of Harmony themselves. Not cowed by the Changeling Queen or even Discord, much less Nightmare Moon, or the Princesses of Equestria.

This evil was almost invincible.

The evil snaked towards the centre of the Everfree Forest, where the shattered shells of the Elements of Harmony's previous prison still lay. They had acquired moss, the Element of Magic most of all. The evil went to these prisons and snaked its way around them, hugging them, repairing them.

And in a flash of light they were no longer the Elements of Harmony, but something far worse. The complete opposite of them. They were repaired, but with evil magic. And now, now they would take over Equestria.

They would overthrow the Princesses.

They would release Discord.

Welcome back Queen Chrysalis.

Return Nightmare Moon.

And this, all this, would be accomplished with the help of the once-good Elements of Harmony.

* * *

It was after school. Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity were leading the Cutie Mark Crusaders to Twilight Sparkle's library. When they asked why, the older mares just shushed them and walked on.

The sun was setting. The sky was just like how it had been a few days ago, when the CMC still didn't have their Cutie Marks and the first letter from Princess Celestia had been sent. The same time. The same fillies. A different place.

Twilight's library was a neat place. Books, an owl, a dragon, a pony. Fairly equal. Organised. Always in the right spots.

"Howdy, Twi," greeted Applejack. "We got 'em fillies."

"Perfect," said the lavender unicorn. "Everypony else is here, too."

Applebloom nudged Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, and together they looked around at everypony else. Twilight was there, with Spike. Dinky Doo, Peachy Pie and Ruby were there as well. Dinky was playing with her mother, Ditzy Doo, and Berry Punch was determinedly avoiding looking at the punch bowl. Ruby looked at her mother proudly. Pinkie Pie was bouncing around serving cupcakes, and Fluttershy was chatting to a pony who appeared to be Peachy's mother, Fuzzy Peach.

"Alright everypony, settle down!" Twilight called over the hub-bub. The said hub-bub died down, and Twilight cleared her throat before continuing.

"My little ponies, we are gathered here today to discuss the future of the Elements of Harmony. Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic were all used to defeat Nightmare Moon and Discord a few years ago. But, now, we have done our part. Applejack and Applebloom! May you please step forward?"

The two siblings did so, Applejack giving her sister an encouraging smile. Applebloom returned it.

"Applejack," said Twilight, "do you, older sister of Applebloom and younger sister of Big Macintosh, agree to hand over your Element of Harmony to your sister, Applebloom? Knowing, of course, that once the act is done, the full responsibility of said Element falls upon her?"

"Ah agree," said Applejack.

"And you, Applebloom," said Twilight, "do you agree to accept all rights and responsibility over this Element, knowing that once accepted, there will be no turning back?"

"Ah agree," replied Applebloom determinedly.

"Then, Applejack, you may hand over your Element: the Element of Honesty."

Applejack reached beneath her hat and withdrew the Element of Honesty. Its orange jewel glinted spectacularly in the library light. She smiled at her sister, who motioned forwards, and fastened the Element around her neck.

Immediately, the Element glowed a deep, bright orange. Everypony yelled in surprise, but as soon as it began, the light died down.

Now, the Element was changed. It fitted snugly around Applebloom's neck, and its jewel had completely changed. Now, a crimson apple punctured with two pearly-grey nails replaced the apple. The ruby flashed, dazzling. Rarity gasped in astonishment. Everypony else exclaimed in wonder.

"Fluttershy and Peachy Pie!"

They both stepped forward shyly. Twilight made the same speech, replacing Applejack's and Applebloom's names with their own. Then, Fluttershy handed over her Element. And, once again, the soft pink butterfly had morphed into the same jewel as Applejack's, but in the form of a perfect, pristine peach.

"Pinkie Pie and Dinky Doo!"

The two jolly ponies bounded forwards, and listened on tenterhooks to Twilight's speech. When the time came to hand over the Element, Pinkie squealed in delight and practically threw the Element of Laughter. It clasped on to Dinky's neck, and in a flash was in the shape of a rounded bubble wand, formed by a bright sunny-yellow crystal.

"Rarity and Sweetie Belle!"

The two sisters couldn't stop smiling at each other all throughout the speech. Rarity handed over her Element, swathed in magic, with utmost care, and fasted it snugly around Sweetie Belle's neck. In a flash, a lavender bell cut neatly and shining had replaced the diamond. Rarity sniffed with happiness and hugged her younger sister close.

"Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo!"

Neither pony listened to the speech much. Scootaloo was just itching to get her Element already, and Rainbow Dash was, frankly, bored. But when the time _did _finally come, the ruby-red flash of light was the most intense yet. The light died down to reveal a slightly-smaller thunderbolt, but this time on fire, and the colour of bright purple.

"And now," finished Twilight, "Twilight Sparkle and - "

**KABOOM!**


	17. The Disturbance

_Author's Note: I am a monster for that cliffhanger. I apologise most profoundly._

Princess Celestia looked out from her perch in her room at Canterlot Castle. She sensed a disturbance in the land, but she couldn't quite put her hoof on it. She was still, however, experiencing spasms of energy telling her that the Elements of Harmony had been passed on. For that, she was pleased. Grateful.

Her sister, Luna, stood next to her. Dusk was one of the rare times the two sisters could spend time together. Celestia's eyes were glowing with the same energy her horn was emitting. She dragged the sun down, staining the sky an array of warm colours. Luna watched appreciatively, then spoke.

"Are you alright, Celly? You seem... worried."

"I can sense a disturbance," murmured Celestia. "However, the spasms of Element energy is far more powerful. I am glad that Twilight carried out her duty well, as well as her friends. But they are not done yet..."

"Why?" asked Luna curiously. "Is there an Element missing? I could go retrieve it!"

At this, the younger alicorn's wings raised, and her face lit up hopefully. Celestia chuckled at her sister's willingness and eagerness.

"No, Luna, all the Elements are there. The most powerful one has not been passed on, yet. That is all."

"The Element of Magic..."

Luna lit up her horn in preparation, as the last rays of sun began to slowly disappear. She began to bring on the night, the stars popping up quicker and quicker as she raised the moon. Celestia's eyes and horn died down as Luna's grew brighter.

"I shall retire to my quarters, now," yawned Celestia.

"Sweet dreams, dear sister," whispered Luna, as her older sister disappeared through the grand doors, her guards saluting her before Luna's guards replaced them.

* * *

Everypony instinctively collapsed to the floor as one of the library walls exploded completely. Dust and rubble descended on them, and the mares made sure that the fillies were safely out of harm's way before staggering to their hooves. Spike yelled in horror as he saw all the books had toppled over on to Twilight, burying the lavender unicorn.

The dragon, along with Applejack and Rainbow Dash, ran to Twilight's aid. Applejack continuously bucked off books, while Spike grabbed them and tossed them over his shoulder. Rainbow mimicked the dragon.

Soon, Twilight was out of her tome prison, and coughing like no tomorrow. She cantered to the window and threw it open, before breathing in great lungfuls of cool night air.

"Are you okay, Twilight?" asked Spike nervously.

"No!" Twilight managed to cough out. "It felt horribly suffocating in there, like I was gonna die of lack of oxygen or something!"

"But I've been buried by books tons of times!" chirped Pinkie.

"Same here," chorused the Crusaders.

"Maybe it was just a lot of books?" suggested Fuzzy. Twilight, however, shook her head.

"No, for some reason all those books were open. _And _the history section was on the wall that exploded. And they're the most heavy ones!"

"So ya'll think somepony did 'at on purpose?" said Applejack skeptically.

"It seems awfully unlikely," murmured Fluttershy. "If, um, that's okay with you..."

"I, on the other hoof, think Twilight's guess is as good as any!" exclaimed Rarity, tossing her dust-filled mane. "Either they are criminals against fashion, or they were purposely trying to harm Twilight!"

"And Twilight was the closest to the history section at the time," piped up Ruby.

"This is insane!" growled Berry Punch, advancing on Twilight. "You called us here ensuring our safety, and now this! You could have gotten somepony killed!"

"I don't like history," said Ditzy, pulling a face.

"Me neither!" sang Dinky. "All dusty and old and boooo-ring!"

"She's even taking after you, Pinkie," acknowledged Dash with a nod. Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Calm down, Ms. Punch," said Sweetie Belle soothingly. "It was a coinci... a coh.. a... um..."

"A coincidence!" cut in Applebloom.

"Yeah, a total coincidence!" added Scootaloo. "You can't blame Twilight, even if she's an egghead!"

"Rainbow Dash!" snapped Twilight, glaring at said pegasus.

"Scootaloo!" snapped Rainbow, glaring at said filly.

"Oops," said Scootaloo sheepishly. "Sorry, Twilight, Rainbow Dash! Didn't mean it, I promise!"

"These books _could _have easily suffocated a pony if she stayed there too long," mused Spike, examining the fallen books. "In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say that this was a _planned _attack with _strategically _placed books!"

A large, collective gasp went up around the room, Pinkie Pie and Dinky Doo leading it.

"This must be one of the first attempted murders in Equestria..." murmured Twilight, running a hoof over one of the book's embossed covers. "Well, that settles it! Everypony, we're going to Canterlot to talk to the Princesses!"

The fillies suddenly began cheering in excitement. The Crusaders were happily chatting about their brief stay at Canterlot Castle during Shining Armour and Princess Cadence's wedding. Dinky and Peachy were listening in awe, and the mares were talking seriously about the suspected murder attempt.

But it was Ruby who dropped the bomb, Ruby who realised the true intent of the said murder attempt, Ruby who looked around at the glistening Elements and realised something terrible, something horrible.

"Where's the Element of Magic?"

* * *

"And so the near death of Twilight was merely an addition, a bonus in other words?"

"Yes, Princess, indeed," said Twilight, as Celestia frantically paced her large, spacious, lavishly decorated room. A diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling, and there were many windows, each one safely fastened and closed.

"So you looked high and low for the Element, and could not find it?"

"Nope," said Ruby.

Princess Celestia sighed, then looked up high to the heavens, as though she could see past her ceiling up to the clouds.

"My little ponies, it seems that Tick Tock has returned."


	18. Tick Tock

_Author's Note: EVIL OC TIME! DUN DUN DUUUN!_

There was silence. Nothing interrupted it except for the steady breath of wind that inched its way into the room. Then, completely unexpectedly, Pinkie and Dinky burst out in hysterical laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oooh, Tick Tock! AHAHAHAHAH!"

"THAT'S SUCH A SILLY NAME! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Princess Celestia couldn't help but smile sheepishly as she watched the two roll around on the floor, laughing their heads off. Ditzy was doing abetter job of keeping her mirth under control, her hooves stuck in her mouth to stop herself from giggling uncontrollably. Everypony else was eying the two with either exasperation, shock or a mixture of the two.

"Now, girls, calm down," said Twilight Sparkle strictly. "Tick Tock is a serious villain. He... um... he..."

"I wouldn't expect you to know, Twilight," said Celestia softly.

"Of course I do!" exclaimed the lavender unicorn, slapping a hoof to her forehead. "It's just in one of those old story books or something at my library, I could get one and be back in ten seconds flat!"

"That's my line!" interrupted Rainbow Dash indignantly.

"Yeah, Twi, don't steal from the super-awesome Rainbow Dash!" added Scootaloo, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Hey, lay off her!" snapped Ruby defensively. "She's as great as my mum, so there!"

Both Twilight and Berry Punch stared in astonishment at this outburst. Berry began to smile widely, and Twilight blushed sheepishly.

Scootaloo threw her hooves up. "Alright, alright, don't get your horn in a twist. So... who's this weirdo Tick Tock guy?"

Princess Celestia looked to the window, as if for comfort. Then, after a sigh, she began.

"Tick Tock and Discord used to be friends. Best friends. As children, they would do everything together. However, as they grew older, Discord grew more rebellious. He planned to take over Equestria. At first, Tick Tock thought his friend was just joking, but soon he realised that Discord meant business. He was too weak to fight his ex-friend, and so went into hiding, the coward. Luna and I defeated Discord, but right after Luna became Nightmare Moon, Tick Tock saw his chance for vengeance.

"He planned to attack me with his new-found powers, after dabbling in the blackest magics. I thought I could have easily defeated him, but he was slick of tongue, and more powerful than I expected. I managed to harness the Elements by myself, but I merely weakened him, and sent him to reside in the Griffon Kingdom. He swore to defeat me and my sister if it was the last thing he did. And with that, he left."

There was silence. Then, Applebloom spoke up.

"But what kinda powers does he have? If we know, we c'n always find ah way tah avoid 'em or defeat 'em, maybe even take 'em away!"

Celestia nodded. "You speak true, Applebloom. I know that he is the Spirit of Alteration. He can copy things, alter them and change them. He is a twisting, wretched liar, who will do anything he wants. In fact, he can even manipulate time."

"What?!" exclaimed Fuzzy. "Like a crazy time traveller or something?!"

"Like Daddy!" chirped Dinky. Ditzy hugged her and they both laughed.

"No, no," chuckled Celestia. "He can, for instance, change anypony into a past or future form of themselves. He can do this on anything, and his power is unlimited. However, if you wield an Element of Harmony, you are immune to becoming so old or young that your form becomes crippled."

"But the Element of Magic is missing!" exclaimed Rarity, stamping a hoof. "How in Equestria can we find it?"

"Tick Tock probably stole it!" piped up Sweetie Belle.

"Exactly what I suspect," said Celestia. "I believe that Tick Tock stole the Element of Magic to try and use in his plan. Of course, the true magic of the Element can't be unlocked by none but the Element wielders."

"Yes, but now that means that my daughter 'n Twi are in danger!" snapped Berry. "Princess, I beg of you, couldn't you help us?"

Celestia shook her head. "Luna and I cannot. Our forms could be crippled by Tick Tock, and without the sun and moon rotating regularly, he could easily conquer us. This holds true for the non-Element wielders as well. In other words, Ditzy Doo, Berry Punch and Fuzzy Peach are in danger while accompanying their daughters. I ask for their lodging here, where they are safe."

"NO!"

The cry came from three mouths. Ditzy looked worried sick, Berry looked angry, and Fuzzy looked disdainful.

"How're we supposed to know that you'll take care of 'em?" demanded Fuzzy. "No offence, Princess, but you aren't a parent. You don't know how it feels to have your child thrown into a dangerous world without any comfort!"

"I apologise, Fuzzy," said Celestia. "I have lived for over a thousand years, and I have seen many tears and hardships with foals. I know only a fraction of how much it hurts to be separated from your child, but I hope this fraction serves enough for your understanding."

"W-will Dinky be okay?" whimpered Ditzy.

"I promise," vowed Celestia.

"Pinkie Pie Promise?" piped up said earth pony.

Celestia smiled slightly, then recited the following:

"_Cross my heart,  
Hope to fly,  
Stick a cupcake,  
In my eye.  
Ow!_"

Pinkie nodded, then stepped back. Berry and Fuzzy looked skeptical.

"Are you sure that's enough?" demanded Berry.

"Trust me, it darn is," assured Applejack, smiling.

The three mothers looked at each other and sighed, before nodding and hugging their daughters close, for what could be the last time. Pinkie suddenly burst into tears, fountains of salty water streaming out of her eyes. She wailed loudly, and even the others grew a bit teary, especially Fluttershy. Then the moment passed, and the mothers broke away from their daughters, all six teary-eyed.

"I appreciate this," murmured Celestia. "Thank you."


	19. Tick Tock's Return

_Author's Note: Thanks everypony, for all the constructive criticism! I really appreciate it, and look forward to more!  
_  
Twilight's horn lit up with her magical aura the colour of her eyes. The other ponies stood back cautiously. Ruby stood next to Twilight, her tiny unicorn form so strange compared to the mare next to her. The night was well underway now, and the two unicorns' silhouettes were against a starry dark night sky. The two different-coloured magic auras pierced the night's depth like two new brightly-coloured stars.

"If I'm still bonded to my Element, both of us can still track it, right?" she had said earlier.

Everypony else had cast doubt on the unicorn's theory, but the determined unicorn would not be swayed. Ruby, being eager to find the Element, had decided to help Twilight out. And so, they had left Canterlot Castle, and now were using a simple tracking spell, trying to put the bond between them and the Element into their magic.

"Is it... working?" whispered Peachy.

"Shiiiiiinyyyyyyy," cooed Pinkie.

And then the aura spread to envelop the whole of the unicorns' bodies. Everypony cried out in shock - including Twilight and Ruby - and there was a powerful multicoloured flash, then the unicorns were lying sprawled-out on the floor, manes frazzled and expressions dizzy.

There came an amused chuckle from behind them. "Tia did say that it wouldn't work, you know."

Everypony whirled around, and saw Princess Luna, almost invisible in the well-underway night. Luna smiled, and chuckled at their dumbfounded expressions.

"What, you think that I still use the Royal We?" said Luna lightly, walking towards them with a cheeky smile on her face. "Tia said that you'd have to find Tick Tock manually."

"P-Princess Luna!" exclaimed Twilight, rushing to the younger alicorn. "What do you mean, find Tick Tock manually?"

"Well, Twilight Sparkle..." murmured Luna, "I would think that you would have... _some _idea."

"What do you mean, 'some idea'?" asked Twilight. "I'm sorry, Princess Luna, but what is going on?! The fate of Equestria is in peril here and all you can do is... is play _games_?!"

Luna chuckled. Twilight froze. That wasn't the usual lighthearted, benevolent chuckle normally found when Luna was about. This was a darker, more evil chuckle. The one Nightmare Moon had used...

But that was impossible! Nightmare Moon had been defeated. She no longer existed in this world. No longer could endanger Equestria with her promise of eternal night.

"Oh, Ms. Sparkle..." sighed Luna, stepping forwards. "You have no _idea _what has been going on... right underneath your pathetic ruler's muzzle, no less!"

"Whaddaya mean by THAT?!" demanded Rainbow Dash, zooming forwards and rearing up on her hind legs.

Luna chuckled darkly, ducking her head. When she raised it, her eyes were glowing an unnerving scarlet. "Well, Ms. Dash, haven't you put it all together? It was all _me_."

"Wh-what?" stammered Fluttershy.

"That can't be true!" snapped Applejack. "It jes' can't!"

Luna threw back her royal head and laughed evilly. "Oh, my little ponies! You do crack me up. Don't you see? It was _me _who rigged that bookshelf to fall. It was me who enchanted those books to suffocate Ms. Sparkle here. And it was me who stole the Element of Magic while you were all caught up in that little incident. If Ms. Sparkle died, well..."

She shrugged. "So much the better."

"That's enough, Luna!" demanded Rarity, tossing her mane. "I shall admit, your manestyle _has_ quite caught my eye the past months, but turning evil _again_on us? Oh, out of all the things to happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!"

Luna laughed once more. "But I am not 'evil again', Ms. Rarity! I have always _been _evil. For you see..."

Suddenly there was a flash of, not Luna's blue, but a scarlet red, and everypony was thrown to the floor by a sudden dramatic gust of powerful wind. The new-generation Element bearers staggered to their hooves, squinting up at Luna.

But there was no Luna.

No, indeed, in the ruler of the night's place was a stallion. He had a grey-blue coat, and was slightly wrinkled. His mane was limp and bleached with old age, though the horn poking out of his pathetic strands was surrounded in a red magical aura that matched his wicked eyes. Around his neck was a heavy golden chain, one that matched his Cutie Mark.

Peachy Pie staggered backwards. Sweetie Belle screamed. Applebloom pawed at the ground. Scootaloo's wings flared. Dinky Doo's mouth fell open. But it was Ruby who spoke.

"Who the buck are you?!" she shouted.

The stallion laughed, the same laugh that had exploded from the fake-Luna's mouth only mere seconds ago. "Do you not recognise me, my little ponies? I... am Tick Tock!"

"Rainbow Dash, whadda we do?!" wailed Scootaloo, whirling around to face her idol. But there was nopony there.

In fact, as the too-new bearers of Harmony turned around, dumbfounded, they saw no-one else but themselves. No Fluttershy, no Rarity, no Applejack, no Rainbow Dash, no Pinkie Pie, and no Twilight Sparkle.

"Have you not pieced it together, my dearest little fillies, my dearest little ponies?" cooed Tick Tock, rearing up on his hind legs and cackling evilly, murderously, victoriously. "I have imprisoned your idols, Equestria's _true_bearers... into stone!"

And he was right. There was a statue of Twilight, her hooves set. Rarity's magnificent mane, set in stone. Applejack's hat, forever glued to her granite head. Fluttershy, a wall of concrete mane half-concealing her face. Pinkie Pie, her face in a permanent surprised expression, her bouncy mane to never bounce again. Rainbow Dash's wings, nothing but grey stone, never to fly.

And it was then that the fillies screamed. Because there was nopony left to help them.

Nopony left...


	20. Journey Into the Everfree Forest

_Author's Note: Sorry for the SUPER LONG HIATUS.  
_

Spike sighed and looked out of the window. It was well past midnight, and nopony was back from Canterlot yet. The baby dragon shuddered at the sudden thought of something bad happening to Twilight, but he soon dismissed it. Twilight was strong, as well as her friends. They'd protect the fillies - Celestia knew why they had been brought along - if there was any sign of danger. Cheered on by this thought, he went back to his original duty of alphebatising the books. For the fifth time. This week. BIG sigh...

"I wonder how Twilight is," Spike thought out loud. "She's been gone a long time... what if-? Nah! She can't be in... in DANGER. She can't! If she was, she'd tell me! Right?"

The assistant announced his plea to the empty room. He sighed, and picked up yet another dusty, thick, leatherbound book. That was around the time six fillies decided to drop in.

"AAAH!" yelled Spike, as there was a sudden flash of pure-white light, and Ruby, Peachy Pie, Dinky Doo and the three Cutie Mark Crusaders appeared, sprawled out and disorientated, in the middle of the library.

"Wh... what..." stammered the dragon, scrambling to his feet.

Ruby raised her head, blinking profusely to clear the dust from her eyes. When she saw where she was, she leapt to her hooves and turned to Spike.

"Twilight... harmony... stone... Tick Tock..." babbled the filly, grabbing Spike by the cheeks and shaking him vigorously.

"Nyaaah! R-Ruby, calm _down_!" exclaimed the baby dragon, wrenching himself from the filly's grip. He dusted himself off, then looked in despair at the toppled pile of near-alphebatised books. Then he directed his attention to more pressing matters.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, meanwhile, were on their hooves and helping Peachy and Dinky to theirs. Applebloom caught Spike's eye, and the farmpony rushed towards him, fear glistening in her orange eyes.

"SPIKE!" yelled Applebloom.

Spike's claws flew up in a comical surrender. "Whoah, there, Applebloom! Could somepony tell me what the hay is going on?"

* * *

"And now Tick Tock's back and we're all DOOMED!"

Applebloom finished her tale by collapsing onto the floor. Sweetie Belle was about to scream, but Scootaloo jabbed a hoof into the unicorn's mouth to shut said unicorn up. Meanwhile, Spike was looking worriedly from Ruby to the Crusaders to Peachy and Dinky and back.

"So... what about the Elements of Harmony?" asked the baby dragon fearfully.

"All gone," whimpered Peachy.

Dinky stamped on the ground bad-temperedly. "Aw, ponyfeathers! How are we gonna defeat Tick Tock if we don't got the Harmony Elements?"

Spike thought. Hard. For Twilight's sake, and for the sake of the other ponies, he thought. So so hard he did think, until, finally...

"ZECORA!"

The six fillies' heads perked up. Dinky's trademark grin split her face in half, and the Crusaders did their signature team hoof bump.

"Of course!" exclaimed Ruby, beginning to pace. "Why didn't I think of that before? Zecora _must _have something we can use to help everypony! Thanks, Spike."

"No problem!" said Spike, saluting.

Ruby turned to face the other five Element bearers, a spark of leadership lighting her pale green eyes. "Alright, everypony! To the Everfree Forest!"

* * *

"This is NOT safe for fillies like you!"

"Oh, come on, Spike!" said Scootaloo, flaring her tiny wings. "Me, Belle and AB have been in there before, and nothing happened to us!"

Dinky cocked her head, evidently thinking. Then, she said, "But didn't you get attacked by a cockatrice and almost turned to stone?"

The Crusaders glared at the unicorn. Dinky shrugged. "Just telling the truth!"

"Well, you ain't the Element o' 'onesty, ah am!" retorted Applebloom.

"I really don't want to go into the Everfree Forest..." whispered Peachy.

Ruby punched Peachy playfully on the shoulder. "Oh, come on! What's the worst that could happen?"

Peachy rubbed her shoulder.

"About a MILLION different things!" burst out Spike, forcing his way between the two. "Timberwolves could be on a hunting spree, there could be cockatrices out and about, and Twilight's seen a MANTICORE in that crazy place!"

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Scootaloo. "If a pony as shy as Fluttershy can handle it, then so can we!"

On the spur of the moment, the Crusaders jumped together and hoof-bumped each other in their signature fashion.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER HARMONY WIELDERS! YAAY!"

* * *

"You think we're gonna see another cockatrice?" asked Sweetie Belle, scared.

"Don't worry!" declared Scootaloo, rearing up on to her hind legs and shadow-boxing with an invisible foe. "If we DO see another one, I'll just use the Stare!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Girls, only Fluttershy can use the Stare."

"I hope I never see the Stare," whimpered Peachy. "Never...!"

Spike was nervously grinding his teeth, looking around the dark, shadowy forest like a cornered mouse. "This is not a good idea..."

"Nopony said it was," replied Ruby curtly. "We could die in here, you know."

The way she said it - so _casually_ - made Spike even more frightened and jittery.

As the seven of them went on, deeper and deeper, into the Everfree Forest, eyes began to blink out at them. Red, yellow, green, some even inky-black and glowing white around the outline, they all stared unblinkingly, and they all unnerved each and every one of the company.

Suddenly, a warmer, friendlier glow appeared in the distance.

"Zecora!" exclaimed Applebloom, and the seven of them began cantering - or running, in Spike's case - eagerly towards the light. Once they got into that little circle of warmth, Ruby approached the door and knocked, three times.

After a while, Zecora's striped head appeared out of the door. Looking down, her pupils dialated in surprise.

"Little fillies, what are you doing out here?" she questioned. "There is danger and darkness lurking out here..."

"We need to come in!" cried Sweetie Belle. "The Elements of Harmony... Tick Tock... Rarity and her friends...!"

Zecora held up a hoof. "Say no more, Sweetie Belle. Out there you should not dwell."

And she let them all in.


End file.
